If Things Had Been Different
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: What if, back in 1864, Katherine had come to Mystic Falls... with a twin sister? Damon/Elena with hints of Katherine/Stefan. Remember to review!
1. The Pierce Twins

_Mystic Falls 1864_

"We could play football."

"Nope."

"Wrestle?"

"No, Stefan."

"Swimming in the creek?"

Damon looked up from his book in irritation at his younger brother.

"Can't you tell I'm busy?"

Stefan rolled his eyes from where he was lounging in a chair across their father's study.

"Busy? You're reading! You just get home, and you could do anything you want, and you choose to read?"

Damon nodded, turning back to his book.

"I played plenty of football, wrestled, and swam while I was away. But there's no time for reading in the army. So, I choose to read."

Stefan frowned, standing up and walking over, snatching the book from his brother's hands.

Damon's blue eyes narrowed in irritation, and they shifted upward to glare at his brother.

"Now I remember why I joined the army in the first place."

"Oh? And what was that?" Stefan asked, tossing the book across the room; he always enjoyed a good brawl with his brother.

"To get away from you."

Damon stood up and walked across the room, retrieving his book and opening the door to the study.

As he took a step into the hall, Stefan rushed out after him, taking the book and throwing it down the hall, watching it skid across the polished hardwood floor, and bump into the door at the end.

Damon's glare deepened.

"Are you seven, or seventeen?" he snapped, storming down the hall to retrieve his book, yet again.

And, once he had picked it up, Stefan grabbed it and tossed it down the stairs, grinning smugly.

"Oops." He said tauntingly. "My hand slipped."

Damon snapped, launching himself at Stefan.

The two boys swatted and kicked each other and, about three minutes later, Damon had Stefan pinned to the floor with his arms behind his back, immobile.

"Say it, brother! Say it!"

"Alright, alright! Uncle!"

Damon grinned and let Stefan up just as their father's voice called up the stairs.

"Boys, you had better be presentable! We have company!"

Damon frowned, turning to Stefan.

"Who were we expecting?"

Stefan shrugged.

"No one that I knew of. Who do you suppose..?"

Their eyes widened when a distinctly female voice echoed through the house.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us in our time of need, Mr. Salvatore. Our aunt Jenaveve would have taken us in, but apparently it distressed her too much to be in our presence."

The girl said the last sentence with venom, and there was a small gasp.

"Katherine, we can't be harsh toward her-"

"But that's beside the point. As I was saying; Mr. Salvatore, we simply can't thank you enough. How can we ever repay you?"

Giuseppe's laughter echoed through the house.

"Repay me? I wouldn't hear of it. Any nieces of Jonathon's are welcome in my home. Stefan! Damon! Come help the girl's with their bags, won't you?"

"Girls?" Stefan said, grinning.

In a flash, he and Damon were rushing down the stairs, pushing each other, competing to see who would get there first and, inevitably, get the prettiest of the "girls" below.

The rushed into the entry hall, and froze.

Standing before them were two girls, alright; but they were identical. The only difference between them being their hair; one of the girls, the one on the left, had bouncy, glossy curls that seemed unfathomably perfect, and the other had simpler, straight hair, and both were dark brown in color.

"Boys?" Giuseppe asked, and Damon and Stefan snapped out of their trance, Stefan a bit faster than Damon. He quickly approached the more made up of the two, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, Miss...?"

"Katherine." She smiled, curtsying. "Katherine Pierce."

Damon quickly walked up and took the other sister's hand, kissing it lightly.

"I'm Damon." He said, smiling.

She smiled back.

"Elena."

"Boys, these are Jonathon Gilbert's nieces. Their parents were killed in a carriage crash a few weeks ago, and they're going to be staying with us for a few weeks, until Jonathon can find room for them at his house."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Stefan said directly to Katherine, and she giggled.

Elena glanced over at the pair, a bit longingly, and Damon, who had been staring as well, caught the look in her eyes.

"Would you like some help with your things?" he offered, and she looked back at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you."

He nodded and picked up her things.

"Which room, father?" he asked Giuseppe, who was smiling at Stefan and Katherine.

"What? Oh; whichever she likes in the guest wing."

Damon nodded, leading Elena away from the entry hall and up the stairs.

She seemed a bit upset as they walked into the sunlight hall that was always reserved for company. He heard her sniff, and turned his head to see tears trailing down her cheeks.

He sat down her things and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh!" she gave him a rather forced smile through her tears. "Yes, yes. I'm... I'm fine..."

He was fairly certain he knew what was bothering her.

"I lost my mother, too." He said. "She got sick when I was nine."

Elena's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's awful! I'm so sorry."

He gave her a small smile.

"It's alright. I don't really feel like she's gone. I think she's watching over the three of us."

Elena gave him a small smile.

"Do you think my parents are watching over me and Katherine?"  
>Damon nodded.<p>

"I do."

She smiled, and Damon pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket in his trousers, handing it to her.

She dabbed her eyes with it, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you."

He nodded, tucking it back into his pocket when she handed it back to him.

"So, Father said for you to take your pick on any room in the hall."

Elena seemed a bit surprised.

"Any room I want?"

He nodded, grinning.

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, it's just; Katherine. She always gets to choose what she wants first, and then I get what's left over. It seems odd to have first choice."

He smiled, gesturing to the hall of white doors.

"Take your pick."

She smiled and opened a few doors, and paused at one, walking into a room with white wallpaper patterned with violets, and shining mahogany floorboards. There was a queen-sized bed in the center of the room, with a quilt that matched the walls, and violet's in crystal vases decorated each surface in the room, including a tall wardrobe, a dressing table, and a small table beside the bed.

"It's perfect." Elena said, walking into the sunny room, which smelled sweetly of violets.

Damon smiled.

"It was my mother's favorite guest room. Violets were her favorite flower."

Elena turned to him, a cautious smile on her lips.

"Would it be alright if I stayed in this room? If it was her favorite, I could find another-"

"Of course it's alright!" he said, smiling as he lounged against the doorframe. "As her favorite, she would want someone to enjoy it as much as she did."

Elena smiled and sat on the bed as he brought in her bags.

He had just brought in the last one when voices echoed through the hall.

"...You have to stay in the Violet Room. It's perfect for someone as lovely as you."

"Oh, is it, now? Well, I suppose I'll have to stay there, then."

Stefan and Katherine walked into the room, and froze when they caught sight of Elena and Damon, with Elena's things already in the room.

Katherine's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing in my room, Elena?"

Elena bit her lip.

"This is the room I chose..."

Katherine was glaring daggers at her.

"Well, you'll just have to move to another, because Stefan already promised the room to me."

Damon frowned.

"Well, I've already given the room to Elena, and as the eldest brother, my verdict rules over Stefan's. You'll just have to go find a different room. Isn't that right, Stefan?"

Katherine whirled in a twirl of green and white silk skirts, pouting at Stefan.

"I wanted this room, Stefan. Can't you convince your father to let me have it?"

Stefan smiled at her.

"Of course, Katherine. Anything you want, you can have."

"Anything but this room, because it's Elena's."

Stefan glared at his brother.

"Well, something tells me that Father will see otherwise."

Elena stood and picked up one of her bags.

"I can just move. There's no reason to bother Mr. Salvatore. He was kind enough to let us stay here; I would feel awful troubling him with this."

Damon grabbed her hand as she started for the door.

"The room is yours. I promised it to you."

She stared into his blue eyes, and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Thank you, Damon, but if Katherine wants it, it would just be easier to give it to her." She shot her sister a look. "She'll just get it, anyway."

Katherine grinned a devious grin, and Elena frowned.

Damon's brows knitted together in irritation.

"No," he frowned at Katherine, "She won't."

Katherine frowned; no boy had ever taken her sister's side over hers before.

"But, that's hardly fair. I didn't know the room was promised to Elena, and surely Stefan didn't, either. So, I should have just as fair a chance at getting it as she does."

Giuseppe's footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, and Katherine's face broke into a bright smile.

"Mr. Salvatore!" she said brightly when he walked in.

"Miss Pierce. How is everything going?"

Katherine pouted a bit.

"Well, we've run into a bit of a dilemma. Stefan promised this room to me, but Damon promised it to Elena. We can't seem to come to an agreement on which it should go to."

Giuseppe frowned.

"Well, there are plenty of rooms in the wing. Surely if you can't agree, you could both find another room you like just as much."

Katherine frowned, staring into his eyes.

"But, I want this room. Please let me have it."

Elena's eyes widened in horror.

"Katherine...!"

Giuseppe's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit. Then he smile.

"Of course you can have it, my dear!"

Katherine smiled.

"Thank you."

Damon glared at his father.

"How can you say that? Elena was here first-!"

Giuseppe glared at his son.

"Don't talk back to me, Damon! Now, take Elena's things to a different room. And do it quickly!"

Damon glared, taking a step toward his father.

"No." He said firmly.

Giuseppe glared daggers at him.

"Do it now, or you'll be kicked out of this house faster than you can blink."

"Maybe I don't care?"

"Damon," Elena said cautiously, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I already told you that it's alright. Would you please help me with my things?"

Damon couldn't understand how she was so fine about all of this! If the situation had been reversed, and Stefan had been given the room-

"Please?" she asked again.

Damon sighed, picking up her bags.

"Alright. If that's what you want."

She smiled softly.

"Thank you."

Katherine shot her sister a look of triumph as she walked out the door, and Damon frowned at her as he followed Elena out.

Elena continued to open doors in the hall, searching for a room that suited her. She smiled when she opened one and was hit with the pleasant scent of roses. When she looked inside the room, she was greeted with a room with a layout very similar to the Violet Room, but this room had walls patterned with red roses, a matching quilt, and roses in crystal vases on top of the shining oak wardrobe, dressing table, and bedside table.

"It's lovely." She said, smiling as she entered the room.

Damon followed her in, setting the bags down, watching her as she walked around the room, dark purple skirts swishing behind her as she smelled the roses, smiling softly.

"You're sure you don't want the other room? If you do, I'm sure I could find a way-"

"Oh," Elena smiled at him. "That's very sweet of you, Damon. But I really am fine with it. I'm used to Katherine always getting what she wants."

Damon frowned, walking over to where she stood, looking out the window; Katherine and Stefan appeared to be going for a walk through the gardens.

"She's not a very... nice person, is she?" he asked.

Elena sighed.

"No, she isn't." She met his eyes, seriousness shining in her deep brown ones. "Don't trust her, Damon. Whatever she says, don't believe her. She's deceptive, and cruel, and..." she sighed. "She's Katherine."

Damon glanced back out the window at his brother and Elena's twin, so different from herself.

"I won't." He said, partially to himself, partially to her.

He looked back up at her to find her glancing longingly out the window at the pair below.

"Would you like to join me for a walk through the gardens, Elena?"

She looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly.

"Really? You want to take me for a walk?"

He smiled and offered her his arm.

"It would be my honor to show you around the estate."

She smiled, linking her arm in his, allowing him to lead her out of the room.

_**Opinions? I wrote this a few months ago, and thought I would post it; I already have quite a few chapters written, so I'll be updating fairly frequently. Remember to review!- Charlie'sLostVampire**_


	2. Naughty or Nice

"It really is beautiful."

Elena smiled as she and Damon walked through the rose garden, with its hedges of roses taller than both of them combined. "My mother loved roses. Just flowers in general, really. We never even had a gardener until she... passed. She always loved to do it herself."

Elena listened to him intently as they walked. "Did she ever teach you?"

Damon bit his lip, "She tried a few times, but I was always too busy playing with my friends to really give her a fair shot."

She could sense that he felt awful about this, and she stopped walking, causing him to glance at her in confusion. "Don't feel bad, Damon. You were only young. I'm sure she understood."

He smiled at her, "Oh, she did. She understood everything. My father, on the other hand, has always been much more pro-Stefan. He never gives me the time of day; I always disappoint him."

Elena frowned as they began to walk again, "What do you mean?"

Damon sighed, "I just can't live up to what he wants me to be! I can't stand the idea of staying here forever to run the estate, and I took a swing at the army for a while, but that wasn't for me, either..."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something that you want to do. Surely he'll support you in it."

Damon laughed harshly, "My father? Support me? Not in this lifetime."

Elena frowned, "It doesn't sound like you two talk much. Surely if you told him how you feel about all this, he'd understand."

Damon shook his head. "He's too pompous to listen to anything _I_ have to say. Stefan, on the other hand, is God's gift to him. He always does everything he's told, and Father doesn't even notice if he does something wrong. It always gets blamed on me. Either I did it, or I was the bad influence on him that invoked him into doing it."

Elena grinned, "Oh, I can sympathize with that. Katherine is always everyone's favorite. I don't know what it is, but they always flock to her, as if she's wine, and I'm apple cider; we look practically identical, but there's just something about her that draws people to her instead."

Damon gave her a small smile, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'd take a glass of apple cider over a glass of wine any day."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He shrugged, "Well, metaphorically."

She laughed, and he smiled. "I'm serious, though. I would much rather spend my time with you than Katherine."

She smiled as they walked out into the cobblestone center of the maze of rose hedges, with its fountain and marble benches. They sat down on one by the fountain, and Elena smiled at him. "What makes you choose me over Katherine?"

He reached for her hand, and she took his, allowing him to play with her fingers lightly.

"Well, you're definitely more fun to be around."

Elena shook her head, "I'm really not. Katherine is always the life of the party. I'm just the wallflower who spends time with the other stragglers that no one wants to dance with."

"Well, I find that hard to believe."

"It's true."

"Well, I also find you much sweeter than your," he lowered his voice, grinning, "Vixen of a sister."

Her eyes widened in shock, but she was smiling, "Damon! You shouldn't say that."

For a moment, he feared he had offended her, but she leaned closer and whispered, "She may be listening."

Damon laughed, "You're also much funnier than she is."

"Funnier than whom?"

Damon and Elena looked up to see Katherine and Stefan enter the clearing as well, Katherine with a grey parasol in hand.

"I see you beat us here, brother. How do you like the gardens, Elena?" Stefan asked as they walked over to the other pair.

"They're lovely," Elena answered politely.

"Oh, I hope we weren't interrupting anything," Katherine said, catching sight of Elena's hand in Damon's.

"Oh," Elena blushed, gently withdrawing her hand from his. But, in order to make sure he knew it wasn't because she wanted to, she brushed his leg almost unnoticeably with her gloved finger tips as she drew away, "Of course not. Aren't the gardens lovely?"

Katherine nodded, "Stefan was telling me about how his mother had quite the green thumb in her day." She turned to face Damon, "_Our_ mother couldn't keep a plant alive if she had all the tools in the world. In fact, it's a miracle she kept _us_ alive. She couldn't even keep herself alive, for heaven's sake!"

Katherine gave a dismissive laugh, but Elena looked as though someone had just punched her in the stomach, "Excuse me, please. I have to go." She stood and walked swiftly away, back into the maze.

Damon whipped his head around to glare at Katherine, "How could you say something like that?" he snapped, before standing and hurrying after Elena.

Stefan seemed a bit confused, as well, "Why _did_ you say that?" he asked.

Katherine shrugged, smoothing her skirts, "It was true. If our mother hadn't been such a fool, she may still be alive. It isn't my fault that Elena is more sensitive about it than I am. If you ask me, she needs to grow up."

Stefan bit his lip, "Maybe you should be a bit more sensitive toward her..."

Katherine stared deeply into his hazel eyes, "No, I shouldn't."

Stefan's eyes glazed over a bit, before going back into focus, "Of course not. What was I saying?"

Katherine smiled, "You were going to show me the lilacs just on the other side of the maze."

"Oh! Right; shall we?" he asked, extending his arm.

Katherine smiled, taking it, "We shall."

VvvvV

"Elena? Elena, please wait."

Damon chased after her, finally catching up with her as she was exiting the maze. He caught her hand in his, concern shining in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wish to be alone."

"She shouldn't have said that. It was cruel."

A tear slid down Elena's cheek, "Yes, it was. But she's Katherine, so she doesn't even know it's cruel. It's just the way she speaks to people. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Elena." Damon gave her hand a small squeeze. "Do you really want to be alone right now?"

She went silent, staring at their joined hands, "No," she said quietly, as more tears slid down her face, "I don't."

He entwined their fingers, holding her hand tightly, "You don't have to be."

She looked into his blue eyes, and she fell apart, "I... I just miss them so much...! But Katherine... she doesn't even care...! She only makes it... makes it worse...!" she sobbed, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She fell into Damon's arms, sobbing into his chest.

He led her over to a bench in the shade of a large oak tree, helping her sit down beside him, "It's going to be okay." He promised her, stroking her hair, "It gets easier. I promise."

"I-I'm sorry...! This is so... so rude of me...! You hardly even know me... and I'm... ruining your shirt with me tears...!"

He gave her a small smile, "It's alright. You can cry on my shoulder whenever you need to. I really don't mind."

She gave a tiny laugh, pulling away from him, blushing, "That's sweet of you."

He shrugged, smiling. They were interrupted when a black girl roughly Elena and Katherine's age rushed by them. Elena frowned, "Emily!" she called after her.

Damon frowned in confusion, "Emily?" he asked.

Elena nodded, "Emily Bennett; she's our hand maid."

Damon nodded as the girl rushed back over to them. "Yes, Miss Elena?"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Emily bit her lip, "Miss Katherine; I was supposed to bring her... lunch."

Elena frowned, "You do realize she's with Stefan Salvatore, don't you?"

Emily's eyes widened, "Oh. No, no I hadn't; I was just told I was to take her food to her in the gardens. I had no idea she was with Mr. Salvatore; oh! How rude of me..."

She curtsied when she realized who Elena was with, "Mr. Salvatore, sir," she said, clearly embarrassed.

Damon nodded. "I'm sure Stefan wouldn't mind if you took Katherine her lunch in the gardens," he assured Emily.

"But Katherine would," Elena said.

Damon frowned, turning to her, "Why?"

"Emily, would you go lay out my dress for supper tonight, please?" Elena asked.

Emily nodded, "Of course, Miss Elena. Mr. Salvatore, sir," she repeated, curtsying again before she rushed off to enter the house through the back door.

"What's the big deal about Katherine eating in front of Stefan?" Damon asked in confusion.

"Oh. Well, Katherine is... picky. She doesn't like to eat in front of other people unless she has to."

Damon still looked confused, "Why-?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Elena asked, seeming a bit nervous.

Damon shook his head, "No; no, not really."

Elena smiled, "I would love to see more of the estate before supper. Would you mind showing me?"

Damon grinned, "Of course. We could go see the horses if you would like."

She nodded with her eyes bright, "I would love to."


	3. Not Here, Not Again

"Are you alright?"

Stefan was glancing at Katherine, whose mouth had gone into a thin line a few minutes ago, and hadn't relaxed since. "What?" she said, looking up quickly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked again.

"Oh. Yes, fine. I have to go now."

Stefan frowned. "What? Why? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No. No, I just... Emily. I need to find Emily." She said, standing up and lifting her skirts, starting back for the rose hedge maze.

"What? Who's Emily?" Stefan asked in confusion, standing up and following her.

"My servant girl. I need to find her."

"Well, what for?" Stefan asked her as they entered the maze.

Katherine whirled in irritation, and Stefan gasped, "Your eyes; are you alright?"

Her eyes were bright red around the iris, and the skin around her them was tight against the veins there. At a speed he hadn't known possible, she was in front of him, pushing him into the shade of one of the hedges. "Don't be afraid of me," she said, staring deep into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said, trance-like.

"Good. Now, I'm hungry. Since you seem so intent on keeping me from finding Emily, you'll just have to do, won't you?"

"Yes."

Katherine smiled, and then jerked her head back, exposing fangs, and biting down into Stefan's neck.

VvvvV

Elena smiled as she looked in the mirror at her reflection; Emily had laid out a white gown for supper, and she now sat at her dressing table, pulling a silver brush through her straight plait of hair. She looked up when someone tapped on her door. "Yes?" she asked.

"It's Damon. May I come in?"

Elena smiled, "Of course."

He opened the door and poked his head in, smiling when he caught sight of her. "You look lovely," he said, entering the room.

She smiled, taking in his attire, as well. Unlike the afternoon, when he had been dressed in a simple white shirt and black trousers with his black curls dishevelled carelessly, he was now dressed formally for supper with a black jacket, white pressed button-up shirt, and crisp black pants with shined shoes to match. His hair had clearly been combed for a quite a while to make it more presentable.

She smiled, "Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself."

He smiled, and then seemed to remember something, "My father wanted me to come and ask you if you had seen Stefan and Katherine lately."

She shook her head, "No, I haven't seen them since this afternoon."

Damon nodded, and then took a step toward the door, "I'll see you at supper-"

"Oh, Damon?"

He looked back up at her, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Emily is? I have a pesky knot in my hair that I can't get out on my own."

"No, I haven't seen her... would you like me to help you?" he asked, and then blushed in embarrassment at how forward that had been, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me-"

"No, don't apologize." She smiled, "It's very gracious of you, and I would be very grateful if you would help me."

He gave her a small smile and walked over to where she sat, taking her brush from her and proceeding to run it through her hair, which was pulled back with a white ribbon.

He found the knot after a few seconds, and gently took the hair in his fingers, running the brush through the long hair until the knot was smoothed out. If Elena was being honest, she wished Damon would brush her hair from now on instead of Emily; the feeling of his fingers brushing against her neck gently made her heart flutter in a way it had never before.

"There you are." He said, handing her back the brush.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"You... have very lovely hair," he said, and blushed at how stupid that had sounded.

She giggled, "Thank you, Damon. Do you know how long it will be until supper?"

As if on cue, the tinkling of a tiny bell rang through the house, signaling that supper was, indeed, ready.

Damon extended his arm, "Shall we?"

She smiled and stood, fixing her skirts and taking his arm, following him down to the dining room.

VvvvV

"So, how has your first day at Veritas been, Elena?"

Giuseppe was sitting at the head of the table, and Elena was sitting on the right side, across from Damon.

"It was very nice, thank you." She smiled at Damon, "Damon showed me around the estate."

"Did he, now? What did he show you?"

"The gardens and the horses. I especially liked the rose maze."

Giuseppe smiled, "So did my wife."

They were interrupted when Katherine, dressed in a big, flouncy, red silk dress walked in with Stefan on her arm. "So sorry we're late," she said, sitting beside her sister, "Stefan was showing me around, and we lost track of time."

Giuseppe smiled, "No harm done, my dear. How do you like the estate?"

"Oh, it's wonderful! I have a feeling I'm going to like it here."

She smiled directly at Stefan when she said this, and Giuseppe glowed with pride, "Wonderful! That's wonderful."

The five of them engaged in conversation, and Elena tuned them out, her eyes going wide when she caught sight of Stefan's neck, behind the high collar of his white shirt. There was a piece of cloth hidden in his turned up collar, and there was clearly blood seeping through it; she could smell it.

Damon noticed her pale expression, and frowned, "Are you alright?" he whispered to her.

"What?" she said, snapping out of it and looking at him, "Oh! Yes, I'm fine... I just... need to speak to Katherine."

Katherine glanced at her sister, "What?"

"Privately," Elena said with her eyes intense.

Katherine gave the men an apologetic glance, "We'll be right back."

Elena led her sister out into the hall and dragged her down a few more, before she spoke up, "Are you insane?" she snapped.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "What are you rambling about, Elena...?"

"You _fed_ on _Stefan Salvatore_?" she hissed, and a small smile tugged at Katherine's lips, "Is that a problem for you?"

Elena glared, "Yes, it is! Are you forgetting what happened last time? You got us caught, and the villagers _killed_ mother and father!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be foolish. It's just one little nibble. I was hungry, and I couldn't find Emily."

Elena grabbed her sister's shoulders, "Not here, Katherine. Not again."

Katherine smiled, "Oh, come on now, Elena. You have to admit that you would _love_ to do the same to that pretty little Damon, now wouldn't you?"

Elena glared, "No, I would not! _I _never wanted this! That bastard turned you, and then you turned me, so you wouldn't have to be alone! I don't want to feed on anyone,_ especially_ not the Salvatores!"

Katherine shrugged, walking away from her sister, "That's your decision. But if you aren't going to feed on Damon, I will."

Elena glared, shoving her sister into the wall again, "Leave Damon out of this!"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, her eyes going wide, "Oh, Elena; don't tell me you care for him?"

Elena blushed, tossing her sister away and starting to walk away.

"Caring for him won't do you any good, sister."

Elena didn't listen and just kept walking until she got back to the dining room. She sat back in her seat, feeling sick to her stomach. She knew very well that Katherine was serious about feeding on Damon if she didn't. But, she glanced at Damon, who was watching her, his blue eyes filled with concern, _she just couldn't._ "Mr. Salvatore, could you please excuse me? I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well."

Giuseppe frowned, "Of course. If you aren't feeling well..."

She nodded, "Thank you. Goodnight."

She stood and walked out of the dining room, her footsteps audible going up the stairs. Damon watched her go while confusion and worry mingled within him.

Katherine walked back into the dining room and took her seat across from Stefan, "Where did my sister get off to?" she asked, picking up her spoon.

"She wasn't feeling well," Giuseppe said.

"Oh. What a shame, the poor dear; she's been getting sick an awful lot since Mother and Father died."

Damon glanced at Katherine out of the corner of his eye. Elena was right; there was something about her that he didn't trust. Picking at his soup, deep in thought, he knew that he had to find out why Katherine made him feel this way; for Elena's sake.


	4. Miss Elena's Secret

Late that night, after everyone in the house had gone to bed, Damon lay awake, unable to sleep. There was something about the Pierce twins that seemed... off. It didn't make sense that only one of them would mourn the loss of both of their parents. Sure, Katherine could just be a dismissive twit who enjoyed causing her sister pain, but surely she couldn't not care at all about what happened to her parents.

Damon sat up, running a hand through his mussed black curls and sighing. "_I wonder if anyone has checked on Elena,_" he thought, and decided to go do so himself. After all, it was her first night in a new place, and being sick on top of all of that couldn't be easy.

He got out of bed and put on a pair of black pants and a white shirt, and walked out of his room, down the hall, across the open space by the stairs, and into the guest wing. He was walking toward Elena's room when the sound of voices made him pause.

"My father wouldn't approve of this."

"Yes, well, neither would mine; but he's dead, so it really doesn't matter."

He frowned, creeping over to Katherine's door to listen.

"How are you so dismissive of your parents' death? When my mother died, it took me years to get over it. And you've lost both of your parents!"

He heard Katherine sigh, "Some people handle things better than others, Stefan. Evidently, my sister isn't one of those people."

"Oh, Elena doesn't seem that bad. She's rather sweet."

Katherine scoffed, "Being sweet will only get you so far, Stefan. It's the people who are good at plotting that go places."

"Well, where are you planning on going, Miss Katherine?"

Katherine giggled, "In due time, Stefan. But, for now, I called you here because I wanted to be entertained. So... entertain me."

Damon backed away from the door, leaning against the wall in confusion. What was she talking about, _in due time?_ Another pair of voices further down the hall caught his attention, and he walked further, hearing the honey like voice of the Pierce twins' slave, Emily, "Easy Miss Elena."

"I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Emily gave a small laugh, "Don't worry about it, ma'am. I'll be fine. But... are you fine?"

He heard Elena give a shaky sigh, "Not really, no. Katherine is putting us in danger again with Stefan. I don't want to leave again, Emily. I like it here. I like Mystic Falls, and I... I like Damon. He's sweet to me. No boy has ever seen me like he does. They always only see Katherine, and Katherine's foolish, plain sister."

"Oh, it will all work out, Miss. Have faith."

"Faith doesn't do any good for people like us, Emily."

"Now, don't think like that! What you need is a good night's sleep, and a fresh start tomorrow morning. I'll try to reason with Miss Katherine."

"Thank you, Emily."

"Of course, Miss. Sleep well."

"I'll try."

Damon heard the doorknob twisting, and he quickly ducked into the dark shadows of the hall as Emily walked out of the lamp lit room, shutting the door softly behind her. Damon frowned when he saw her holding her wrist as she hurried down the hall. He saw her pause by Katherine's door, sigh, and continue walking. When she was gone, Damon emerged from his hiding spot, walking over to Elena's door. He brought his hand up to knock, but stopped himself; what if she didn't want to be disturbed? She hadn't sounded well at all when she had been speaking with Emily. The only reason he had come at all was to check on her, and clearly Emily had already done that...

But, he wanted to see her. He blinked a few times when he realized this.

"_She had said that she liked me,_" he thought, smiling a bit. He liked her, too; a lot. Perhaps more than he should after only knowing her for a day. But, that didn't seem to be stopping him. Sighing, he knocked on her door.

"Emily?" he heard Elena ask from inside.

"No, it's... it's Damon."

"Oh. Just a moment."

He heard her moving around in the room, and, a few moments later, the door opened a bit and he could see her partially through the crack. She was in a pale purple housecoat, and her small feet were bare. "Can I help you?" she asked him.

He blinked a few times, clearing his thoughts, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You left so quickly during supper..."

She gave him a small smile, "I'm alright. I just don't think the soup agreed with my stomach. I haven't been feeling very well as of late to begin with."

Damon frowned, "Katherine said that you've been getting sick a fair amount since you lost your parents. Is everything alright?"

She shrugged, opening the door more, "It's a bit personal. Would you like to come in? I wouldn't mind the company."

He gave her a small smile, walking in and shutting the door behind him. She sat on her bed, which was turned down, as though she had tried to sleep, but hadn't been successful.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the spot beside her.

She nodded, "Of course."

He sat beside her, concern shining in his eyes, "You know that if you need anything, all you have to do is ask me, don't you?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Yes, I do. Thank you, Damon. You're very sweet."

A grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "So," he said, glancing at the sheets. "You couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Is it something wrong with the bed? If it is, I may be able to find something else-"

"Damon," she said, cutting him off, "It wasn't the bed. I just... couldn't sleep. I... have nightmares."

He frowned at the upset expression on her face, "How bad are they?" he asked quietly, taking her hand.

She glanced up at him, "Bad." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

He felt his heart squeeze at how upset she looked, "You're parents?" he whispered.

She nodded, looking away, "Yes. My parents, and... and... I'm sorry; I really shouldn't be troubling you with this."

"No," Damon shook his head, "It's alright. You may sleep better if you tell someone about it."

She gave him a small, shaky smile, "Well, sometimes I... I have nightmares about... Katherine."

He frowned, "Your sister? Why?"

She shrugged, "I suppose she's intimidating."

He gave her hand a squeeze, "Elena... did Katherine ever... do anything to you?"

Elena's head jerked up, her brown eyes wide, "What?" she snapped.

Damon flinched, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be imposing..."

"I don't want to talk about her, Damon. Alright? I just... don't."

He nodded quickly, "Of course. I won't mention it again. I promise."

She nodded, but didn't smile. He knew then that he had struck a nerve. That only could mean one thing. Katherine _had _done something to her; something terrible.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her, and she met his eyes. After staring for a few seconds, she silently shook her head. He nodded, also silently. After a few moments of silence, Elena sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have..."

"No," Damon shook his head, "I had no right to impose like that. You have every right to..." he grinned a bit, "Snap at me."

She gave him a tiny smile and stood up, walking across the room to fiddle with one of the many roses that were in there. Damon smiled, "You like the roses?"

She turned to him and nodded, smiling, "I do."

He smiled and stood up, walking over to her side, "You know, different roses have different meanings."

She nodded, "I know. White symbolizes purity, or unity, yellow represents friendship, and red..." she smiled at him, "Red represents love."

He nodded, smiling down at her. They both jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Elena? Are you still awake?"

Elena's eyes widened, "It's Emily," she said quietly.

"Something tells me I shouldn't be in here while you're supposed to be sleeping?" Damon said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She suddenly frowned, "Well, why shouldn't you be? Katherine is always allowed to have boys in _her_ room, and heaven knows what she does with them. Why shouldn't I be allowed, too?"

Damon gave her a small grin, "It's your decision, because, if you need me to, I've gotten very good at sneaking out the windows in this place from when my father used to ground me."

Elena giggled, "I think I can trust Emily not to turn you in."

She walked over to her door and opened it, to find Emily standing there, looking a bit nervous, "Miss Elena, I really hate to bother you, but the bi-"

Elena almost unnoticeably shook her head, and Emily then noticed Damon standing behind her, "Oh. What I was saying was... could I speak to you in private, please?"

"Please, don't let me intrude if it's important. I'll just..." Damon grinned, "Go back to bed, like I probably should have in the first place."

He took Elena's hand in his own and kissed it, "Goodnight, Elena."

She smiled softly, "Goodnight. Thank you again."

Damon nodded and Emily stood aside for him to exit, and walk back down the hall. Once he was gone, Emily quickly walked into the room and Elena shut the door.

"The bite won't heal. I tried an herbal mixture, and a small spell, but it wasn't strong enough. I haven't gathered enough of the herbs I need to properly heal it, and Katherine took a lot of my blood earlier this morning, as well..."

"You need me to heal you," Elena said, understanding what Emily was implying.

Emily guiltily nodded, "You know I wouldn't normally ask, but I can't fix it on my own..."

"No, no, don't feel bad. It's my fault you're wounded in the first place."

Emily bit her lip, "Miss Elena... if you didn't wait so long between feedings, perhaps you wouldn't do as much damage? You also wouldn't get weak and sick..."

"Emily... you know that I can't. I don't want this!" Tears were shining in Elena's eyes, and she sat down on her bed, "I'm not like her. I can't embrace what she turned me in to... I can't hurt people any more than I absolutely need to."

Emily sat beside her, and then thought twice and stood back up; it wasn't proper for a slave to sit by her master. Elena noticed this, and shook her head, "Sit, Emily, please. You are not a slave to me... you're my only friend."

Emily cracked a small smile, "Pardon me if this is rude, madam, but it would seem that Mr. Salvatore wishes to be your... friend."

Elena cracked a small smile, "He's so sweet. But... I can't involve him in all this. Katherine has already put Stefan in danger... I can't do that to Damon, too."

Emily gave her a sympathetic look, "Miss Elena... you do realize that it isn't any better for you to be alone than it is to be with others. Because, if you seclude yourself from the company of humans, you will begin to only see them as food. And, once that happens-"

"I turn into Katherine."

Guiltily, Emily nodded, "Yes."

"So... you think I should... embrace Damon's company?"

Emily nodded, "Absolutely. And, if it comes down to it... perhaps one day you will be able to be truthful with him. From the way it sounds, Stefan already knows, but your sister is compelling him to not tell anyone, and to not be afraid of her."

Elena looked frightened, "Emily... if his compulsion wears off, he'll know everything! He could react badly and... oh!" Elena gasped, noticing the blood seeping from Emily's wrist onto the rose patterned quilt, "Emily, I'm... I'm sorry..." Elena felt her eyes changing, and drew in deep breaths to calm herself. She then bit into her own wrist, biting back a cry, and held it out to Emily, "Here. Heal yourself."

Emily gave Elena a small smile, and placed her lips onto her wrist, drinking deeply. On Emily's wrist, her wound rapidly healed until it appeared to have never been there at all.


	5. Disobedience and Curiosity

Giuseppe was confused to see Damon as the first to arrive at the breakfast table the next morning. Damon was just as confused; Stefan was always there ages before he was. "Where's Stefan?" he asked, sitting in his seat and picking up a hot roll.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I haven't seen him all morning."

Damon shrugged. "Neither have I. I just assumed he was already down here."

Giuseppe shook his head.

For a moment, Damon considered bringing up Stefan's late night rendezvous with Katherine, but then thought twice of himself; getting Stefan in trouble would also entail getting Katherine in trouble, perhaps more so than Stefan, and he wasn't sure how Elena would feel about that. Damon glanced out the window at the sunny morning, and then looked back at his father. "Has Elena gotten up yet?"

Giuseppe frowned, "Why are you so taken with Elena? There are plenty of other girls in town who you could court."

Damon frowned, "And why is it any of your business who I choose to care for?"

"Because, Damon; Elena is Katherine's twin sister. Stefan fancies Katherine. Seeing as though, what with you two being brothers, only one of you can marry one of the girls, it only makes sense for first choice to go to Stefan."

Damon's eyes widened in anger, "And just why is that?"

"Because, while you go gallivanting off on your foolish romps, _he's _going to be taking over the estate! Therefore, he needs a wife more than you do! And, I say if he fancies Katherine, he shall have Katherine, so you will have no more to do with Elena!"

Damon stood, enraged, his chair flying out behind him, "You cannot tell me what to do. If I choose to court Elena, I will and it will be no business of yours."

Giuseppe stood as well, equally angered, "You will not, and it is my business!"

Damon turned on his heal in anger, starting for the door, "Don't you walk away from me, Damon! Damon-!"

He cut his father off by storming out the front door, slamming it behind him.

VvvvV

Elena, who was having her corset strings tied by Emily, frowned when she heard a door slam below, and saw Damon storming across the front lawn, clearly upset. Emily noticed as well, and frowned, "What do you suppose has him upset?"

Elena bit her lip, "It's me. He and his father were fighting about me; I could hear them."

Emily frowned as she finished lacing up the last of Elena's pale blue dress, "Why were they fighting about you?"

Elena walked over to her bed, which had the sheets stripped from it, to wash away Emily's blood, and sat on the edge, "His father says that because Katherine and I are sisters, and Damon and Stefan are brothers, only one of them can court one of us. His father has given the rights to Stefan instead of Damon."

Emily frowned, "Well, that hardly seems fair."

Elena glanced at the window again and saw Damon fling open the door to the horse stable and slam it shut behind him, "I'm going to go see him."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "What about what Mr. Salvatore said?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Emily? You were the one who told me I should be friends with Damon!"

Emily shrugged, "I told you to be friends with him. But, something tells me both of you want more than just that from each other."

Elena's cheeks flushed, "Well..." she sighed in frustration, "Oh, I don't know! I just... think I should talk to him."

Emily smiled, putting the blankets into a basket and heading for the door, "Whatever you say, Miss."

VvvvV

Damon swung his leg over the saddle of his large black horse, Bellezza, and dug his heels into her sides. The horse tore out of the stable, and Damon gasped, pulling hard on the reins to stop her, just seconds before he collided with Elena. She was frozen, eyes wide, before the large horse, its nose level with her face. Damon jumped down and rushed over to her side, "Are you alright?" he asked, grasping her shoulders. She slowly nodded, "Y-yes. Yes, I'm fine... I was just coming to see you. I saw you going into the stables..."

"I am so sorry. I had no idea you were out here..."

She gave him a small smile, "It's alright. She's a... lovely horse."

Elena shakily lifted a hand to pat Bellezza's nose, and Damon gasped, "Don't...!"

He grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back just as the horse shut its jaws around the empty air where her hand had just been. Elena gasped.

"She bites." Damon said, a bit breathlessly. Elena turned her eyes up to face him, "Thank you." He gave a shaky laugh, "You're welcome." He released her, blushing, "Were you coming down to ride, or just to see me?" he asked, taking Bellezza's reins and leading her back into the stable.

"Oh." Elena smiled, "Just to see you. I've never ridden before."

His eyes widened, "Never?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

He cracked a small smile as he put Bellezza back in her stall and locked the gate, "I could teach you if you want."

She glanced nervously at the snorting, clearly irritated black horse behind him, "I'm not sure she wants me anywhere near her."

Damon laughed, "Oh, we have plenty of other, gentler horses."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then why do you ride her?"

He shrugged, "Well, she's mine. I'm the only person here who she lets ride her."

Elena smiled, "Oh."

Damon led her down the isle of horses, and smiled when he stopped in front of a tan mare, "This is Gara; she's the calmest of them all. She'd be perfect for you."

Elena smiled, reaching over to pat her muzzle, "She's lovely," she turned to smile at him, "You're sure you don't mind teaching me? I'm probably a lost cause."

He laughed, "Nonsense. A few hours with me and you'll be riding like a pro."

VvvvV

"Emily!"

Emily rushed down the long hall of the guest wing and into Katherine's room, "Yes, Miss Katherine?"

"I need you to tie my corset strings. Do it quickly; I'm late for breakfast."

Emily walked over and began tying the strings of Katherine's light pink corset. "I see Elena is with Damon again this morning," Katherine observed, watching out her window. Emily glanced out as well to see Damon leading a small horse around the yard with one hand holding its reins, the other on the small of Elena's back to prevent her from falling, "That she is."

Katherine was frowning, "He seems quite taken with her, doesn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why do you think that is? Why does he choose her over me?"

Emily frowned, "I don't know, ma'am."

"Well, I'll be sure to find out."

There was a knock at the door, and Katherine grinned, "Come in, Stefan."

The door opened and, surely enough, it was, indeed, Stefan. "Good morning, Miss Katherine. I trust you slept well?" he asked, smiling fondly.

"Yes, I did, thank you. Did you bring me breakfast?"

Stefan smiled, walking over and folding down the collar of his shirt, pulling a bandage off of a neat double puncture wound on his neck, "I did, just like you asked."

Katherine smiled, "You're so sweet."

"Also, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Fell's ball with me tonight. They always throw amazing parties, and it would be a perfect way for you to get to know everyone."

Katherine grinned, "I would love to, Stefan. Now come here, please."

He walked over, and winced when Katherine sunk her teeth into his neck. Emily sighed, finishing tying Katherine's corset, "It's done." When Katherine didn't pay her any mind, Emily simply sighed and walked out of the room.


	6. Am I Any Better than Her?

"I'm going to fall."

"You're not going to fall."

"No, no, I am...!"

Damon laughed, "Just relax, Elena! You aren't going to fall; I've got you."

She took a deep breath, holding onto the horse's mane, "Alright. Alright..."

He grinned, leading Gara over to the grass by the path they were riding along, "Why don't we take a break? The last thing we need is for you to be sore before the Fell's ball tonight."

Elena frowned in confusion, "The Fell's ball? What's that?"

"Well, they're one of the founding families, and they throw a party every year to celebrate the day that Mystic Falls became an official town." Damon reached up to help her off the horse, grasping her small waist, "Speaking of which, I was wondering if you wanted to-" Elena gave a tiny gasp as she slid off of the horse, losing her balance and tossing her arms around his neck with his arms supporting her. "-go with me?" Damon finished, a bit breathlessly, their faces centimeters apart.

Elena fluttered her lashes in shock for a moment, "Oh," she said, blush creeping to her cheeks as she smiled softly in embarrassment, "I would love to go with you."

Damon cracked a small smile, "Are you... going to let me go?" he asked.

She gave a small laugh, "I would, but I have a feeling I'll fall over if I do."

He raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, all that intense riding has me quite winded, and I don't think I can stand on my own." She cracked a tiny smile, "Would you carry me?"

Damon grinned as well, "It would be my pleasure, Miss Elena."

Her arms firmly locked around his neck, and he swept her legs out from beneath her, carrying her over to a grassy, shaded spot beneath an oak tree, which had several wild flowers sprouting.

"I believe that this is a suitable place to rest, don't you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, and he gently sat her down on the ground, both of them sitting in the shade. Elena smiled to herself as she situated her skirts around her. "It's very sweet of you to teach me to ride, Damon," she said, smiling at him and batting her long lashes.

Damon smiled, picking a large, white daisy, "I can't think of a better way to spend my day." He reached over and tucked the flower into her hair, his fingertips lingering on her soft cheek. She gazed into his blue eyes, and found herself leaning toward him, her eyes fluttering shut. Damon shut his eyes and leaned over to her, as well. His breath had just touched her lips when they were interrupted.

"A lovely day, isn't it?"

The pair looked over to find Katherine and Stefan walking toward them, Katherine with a parasol blocking the sunlight from her pearly skin. "You know, Elena, you really shouldn't be out in this sun without a parasol. You'll get heatstroke."

Elena very unwillingly pulled away from Damon, returning to fixing her skirts, "Damon was teaching me to ride. I can't really do that if I'm holding an umbrella."

Katherine frowned, "You were learning to ride a horse? That's hardly lady like, Elena."

Elena glared at her sister, "Well, maybe I don't care what you think?"

Katherine, seething now, stalked over to her sister, "Well, you should. Otherwise, you'll never be able to get yourself a man. To be spending all your time with my beaux's brother? You do realize it can't go anywhere, don't you?"

Katherine snatched the flower from Elena's hair, tossing it to the ground and stomping on it with her pink satin covered foot, taking a fistful of Elena's hair with it. Elena gave a small gasp of pain, her hand flying to the spot where her hair had been viciously yanked out. Damon stood up, enraged, his blue eyes flashing. "What is wrong with you?" he snapped at Katherine, who took a step back.

"You dare confront a woman, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon shook his head in disgust as he turned and helped Elena stand, tucking one hand below her elbow and placing the other on her waist, somewhat protectively. "You're severely lucky that you're a woman, Katherine. I'll just leave it at that."

He led Elena away from the other two and into the house.

"Damon, really, I'm fine..." she objected once they were inside.

He gently lifted her chin and moved her hair, seeing blood trickling from the spot where she had been hurt. "No, you aren't," he said, leading her down a hall and into a small slaves' quarter where they kept the bandages.

"Damon, please," she objected as he pulled out the roll of bandages and turned back to her, "I really am fine..."

He moved her hair again, and frowned in confusion when he couldn't find the blood, "I... I could have sworn..."

"I told you I was fine," she said quietly.

He looked into her eyes, stroking a cheek. "But... you aren't."

She knew he didn't mean physically. Shakily, she sat on one of the wooden stools, fighting back tears. "I just wish she wasn't so... so... awful!" she sobbed, holding herself miserably.

Damon sat on a stool beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She had no right to say those things," he whispered.

"But she's... she's... right! Even your father thinks so! If Stefan and Katherine are courting, than we... we... can't...!"

"Yes, we can," Damon said, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers, "I don't care what my father says, and I honestly don't give a damn if Stefan and Katherine are "courting", if you can even call it that. All I know is that I care about you, Elena. I care about you more than I have ever cared about any girl before... and, I know it sounds insane, because I've only known you for two days, but..."

He trailed off and looked up at her. A smile was tugging at her lips as tears shone in her eyes, "I care about you, too," she said, holding his hand tightly. She then surprised him by leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're the only person who has really seen me as anyone other than Katherine's sister. You chose me over her, and you actually stood up against her for me. That is the single sweetest thing any man has ever done for me." She used her free hand to brush a stray black curl back from his eyes, "Thank you, Damon."

He smiled at her, "You know, you thank me a lot."

She giggled, "Well, I suppose that's your fault; you just can't seem to stop doing things that merit thanks."

Damon grinned, "Well, I certainly hope I can continue to do so."

VvvvV

"Your brother was very rude to me, Stefan."

Stefan walked beside Katherine along the path that lined the estate, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, you weren't exactly polite to your sister-"

"That is no excuse for him to be so rude. If the situation had been reversed, and you had pulled Damon's hair, wouldn't you find it rude for Elena to but in on business that wasn't hers?"

Stefan bit his lip, "I suppose, but Damon isn't exactly a lady, and ladies have the right to be stood up for-"

"Stefan," Katherine said, grabbing his hand so he had to stop walking, and turn to face her, "Are you questioning me?"

"Well..."

She gazed into his eyes, "You aren't questioning me, are you?"

"No, Katherine."

"Good. If you were, I may just have to trade brothers with my sister. Perhaps it would be nice to have such a strong, passionate young man on my arm as well." Katherine stopped walking, an idea forming in her mind, "Now, there's an idea."

Stefan frowned, catching up to her, "What's your idea?"

Katherine turned to him, smiling, "Well, if I have one of you... why shouldn't I be allowed to have you both? After all..." Katherine gave a wicked grin, "If I put a damper in my curls and let them fall blandly like my sister does, Damon would never be able to tell the difference."

Stefan felt jealousy bubbling inside of him. "Why do you need Damon? Am I not enough?"

Katherine smiled, batting her lashes and fixing his tie. "Of course you are, Stefan," she smiled, "For now."

VvvvV

Later that afternoon, Elena was sitting on her bed, which was freshly made, in a simple yellow dress, reading when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Miss Pierce? May I come in?"

Elena frowned in confusion; Giuseppe Salvatore? "Yes, of course."

The door opened and he walked in. "Ah; you're reading. I always respect a girl with a knack for words. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Elena smiled, placing her book down, "Not at all. Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew about the ball at the Fell's tonight?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, I do. Damon told me about it earlier this afternoon."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'm sure I could find you an escort who would love to take you. In fact, I think the Lockwoods have a son about your age..."

"Actually, sir, Damon offered to escort me to the ball."

Giuseppe's smile slipped a bit, "Did he?"

Elena nodded brightly.

"And... what else did you do with Damon today?"

"Well, he's teaching me how to ride a horse."

Giuseppe blinked a few times, clearly trying to mask his anger at his son, "My dear... you do realize that nothing will ever happen between you and my son, don't you?"

Elena frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see... Damon is very... eccentric. He may seem to like you today, but just as soon as another young lady comes into the picture..."

Elena's smile was completely gone now. "Sir, pardon my rudeness, but I don't really think you know your son at all."

Giuseppe frowned as well, "After knowing him for less than two days, you believe you know him better than I do?"

"Well, from what I've gathered, you don't make it very easy for him to gain closeness with you, what with you always putting down every good quality he has."

Giuseppe glared, "Young lady..."

"If anything, you encourage him to act out, because at least then you give him some form of attention. Trust me; I know how he feels. To always be overshadowed by your sibling..."

Giuseppe was seething now, "Young lady, I will not have you come into my house and tell me how to raise my sons!"

"Well, that's just the thing; you can't raise them, because they've already grown. Their actions are completely out of your hands."

Giuseppe was unsure of what to say to that.

"You're realizing that it's true?" Elena asked.

Giuseppe blinked a few times, then went right back to being annoyed, "No, I am not...!"

Elena looked into his eyes, "Yes, you are."

His eyes grew unfocused, "Yes, I am, actually."

"And, right now, you feel like going to tell Damon how wonderful it is that he's taking me to the Fell's party tonight, and how you wish us all the happiness in the world."

Giuseppe blinked a few times, and then smiled, "Do you know what? I'm going to go tell Damon how wonderful it is that he's taking you to the party tonight! Have a pleasant afternoon, Elena."

She smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. Oh, and one more thing?"

He turned around to look at her, "Yes?"

"Forget that we ever had this conversation."

Giuseppe blinked a few times, and then turned and walked back out her door, shutting it behind him. A while after he had gone, the guilt began to sink into Elena's stomach. If she used her supernatural powers against innocent people to correct her actions and problems... didn't that make her just as bad as Katherine?

_**Just a quick note to my frequent readers who read my other stories as well; I've decided to take a break from a few of them, and only focus on three for a while; I'm a bit busy with school at the moment, and free time is limited. So, the stories I've chosen to focus on for a while are this one, "If Things had Been Different", "I Tink I Wuv You, Daymin", and "What if I Told You I Care, Darling?". If you have any concerns about another story, just send me a message. Also, if you read "18 Years until Death", I'm taking suggestions for the next chapter; I have a bit of writers block with that one… Thank you for reading! Remember to review!- Charlie'sLostVampire**_


	7. Good Vs Evil

"How do I look?"

Katherine paraded around her room that night in a forest green, floor-length gown with puffed sleeves. Her curls were piled up on her head, and she was smiling at a formally dressed Stefan.

"You look beautiful, Katherine." He said, smiling.

Katherine turned to look at Emily, who was standing by the window, awaiting her cue to leave. "Well? Do I look alright?"

Emily sighed. "You look fine, Miss Katherine."

Katherine frowned at her. "Fine? I only look _fine_? Well, if that's the case, you'll just have to dress me again in something else..."

"Honestly!" Emily exclaimed in irritation. "I've been in here for four hours helping you prep and dress, while your sister waits for me to come help her, as well, and you are honestly asking me to start all over again? Who do you think you are?"

Katherine's lips curled back in a snarl. "Who do _you_ think _you_ are? If you, even for a second, think that you can talk back to me, I'll...!" Without finishing her sentence, Katherine lunged at Emily; fangs bared, and sank them into her throat viciously.

Emily screamed in agony, and Stefan jumped backward on the bed where he was sitting, his eyes wide in horror. "Katherine," he gasped. "Katherine, stop it! You're going to kill her! Katherine...!"

She tossed Emily to the floor, her lips smeared with thick, heady blood. "That should teach you to talk back to me, you filthy little slave. Now, help me undress, and find another dress for me to wear to the party. If you give me lip again, I won't cease to finish ripping your throat out!"

Trembling, Emily stood up and walked over to Katherine, beginning to untie the corset.

Katherine caught sight of Stefan trying to sneak out the door through her mirror. "Where do you think you're going?" she snapped, and Stefan jumped. "Nowhere." He said, his back pressed against the wall. "I was going nowhere..."

Katherine turned and stalked up to him, leaving Emily standing dejectedly by the mirror.

"You certainly aren't going anywhere." Katherine sneered at him, slamming her door shut and shoving him harder into the wall. "Because I'm still hungry."

Stefan bit back a scream as Katherine, once again, sank her fangs into his throat.

VvvvV

Elena sat on her bed, trying to drown out the screaming coming from down the hall. She wasn't sure if anyone else could hear; if they could, they certainly weren't doing anything about it.

She had come to the conclusion that, after seven o'clock, she would not be going to the ball. There was simply no way she could dress and prep on her own with only an hour to spare before the party began. She bit her lip, fighting back tears as someone, she guessed it was Stefan, let out a strangled cry from Katherine's room. Then, all was silent. She sat in the silence for another good half hour before a knock sounded at her door.

"Emily?" she asked with her voice breaking as she tried her best not to cry.

"It's Damon."

She buried her face in her hands. "Please, just go away," she said, her voice muffled.

"Are you alright? May I come in?"

"Please, Damon, just go! I don't want to go to the Fell's party tonight."

Damon was silent for a few moments, and she thought perhaps he had walked away as she had asked. Then, he said quietly, "Why? My father actually came up to me and told me that he was glad we were going together..."

Elena moaned, shaking her head.

"Elena, can I please come in?"

She sighed, lifting her head. "Alright, you can come in."

The door opened and Damon poked his head inside. She couldn't help but crack a small smile; his curly hair was ruffled, and he was wearing an elegant white shirt and a gold thread embroidered vest. Clearly, he wasn't finished getting ready yet.

He frowned when he saw she was still in her yellow afternoon dress. "You really aren't going?"

She shrugged. "I can't; Emily was too... preoccupied with Katherine to help me get ready. I'll never be prepared in time to go."

Damon frowned and sat beside her on the bed. "That's the only reason you aren't going?"

She nodded. "I can't get ready on my own."

Damon bit his lip. "Is there anything I could help you with? I mean, I'm no Emily, but..."

Elena giggled. "Do you really want me to go that badly?"

He shrugged. "I just don't want you to miss it. It really is lovely, Elena. Not to mention, my father actually told me personally that he would be thrilled if I took you..."

"And you would honestly help me get ready, just so I would go?"

He nodded. "You certainly won't get any points for spectacular appearance..." he trailed off. "What am I saying? You could go dressed in slaves garb and still be the most beautiful girl there."

She smiled softly at him. "Well, if you're really that intent on getting me to that party..."

"I am..."

They both trailed off when there was a rapid knock on the door.

"Miss Elena? Oh, Miss Elena, I need your help. It was Katherine..."

Elena sucked in a sharp breath, and gasped when Damon leapt up and rushed for the door. "No, Damon, don't...!"

He opened it, and recoiled in horror, his eyes wide. "K...Katherine did this to you?"

Elena ran to his side by the door, and gasped as well. "Get in here; hurry," she said, seeing Emily's near fatal neck wounds. Clearly, they had been bleeding for a while, and Emily was pale as a sheet. The moment she was in the room with the door shut behind her, she collapsed onto the floor.

Damon gasped in horror. "She said that Katherine did this to her? It looks like she was mauled by a wild animal! How on Earth could Katherine have...?"

"Damon, go," Elena said, crouched beside Emily on the floor.

"Should I get help? The police? Oh, no; Stefan! He went to see her..."

Damon started for the door, and Elena grabbed his hand, pulling him to crouch beside her with strength that startled him.

"Damon," she said shakily, looking into his frightened blue eyes, "I need you to go to your room and finish getting ready. Come and meet me here at nine o'clock like you were supposed to. Forget everything you've seen and heard."

Damon looked confused, but he stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Elena bit into her wrist and began to feed Emily her blood.

VvvvV

Stefan woke groggily to find himself slumped against the wall in Katherine's room. She was sitting in front of her mirror, gazing vainly at her reflection. Emily had helped her change into an ice-blue dress, with black lace around the collar, sleeves, and the bottom of the large skirt. Her hair was still in its perfect pile on her head.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up."

Stefan flinched when she spoke, backing further away from her. "You... attacked me. You _bit_ me...!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It didn't bother you before."

Stefan grimaced, looking down at his shirt; the white cotton was stained red with his, and possibly some of Emily's blood. "You could have killed me!"

Katherine rolled her dark eyes. "I wasn't going to kill you. I'm not finished playing with you yet."

Stefan quickly got to his feet. "I'm going to my father. You're a danger to everyone in this house, and everyone in the town...!"

He gasped when he found Katherine standing directly in front of him, her expression terrifying. "You're going to forget everything that happened. If anyone asks, you were attacked by an animal when you were out for a walk this afternoon."

Stefan nodded.

Katherine's venomous look blossomed into a smile. "We're going to have so much fun, Stefan. You, me, and Damon."

Stefan frowned. "What about Elena?"

"Oh, don't you worry about her. She'll be dealt with. She's the real danger to our plans, Stefan. You see that, don't you?"

Absently, Stefan nodded.

Katherine smiled and patted his cheek. "Good."


	8. The Ball Part One

Elena smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror in her bedroom; she was dressed in a long, midnight blue dress with a long, silk skirt, jeweled bodice, and sleeves that puffed at the top.

She did a small twirl, he skirts flaring out around her.

Emily, fully healed from her mistress's blood, smiled. "You look ravishing."

Elena smiled; her hair was twisted in an elegant bun at the back of her head, smooth along her forehead. "Thank you, Emily."

The knock that sounded at the door made an involuntary smile blossom on Elena's face. Emily smiled, starting for the door. "That will be your escort." She opened it to reveal Damon, dressed formally in a pressed white shirt and matching bowtie, black tails and suit jacket, white silk gloves, black pants and matching shined black shoes. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her. "You look... flawless," he said, smiling brightly. She smiled, adjusting her gloves and smoothing her skirt. "Thank you."

Emily curtsied for Damon, and then smiled at Elena. "Have a lovely time, Miss Elena." Elena smiled. "Thank you, Emily. I'm sure we will." Emily curtsied again for Damon before leaving. "Mr. Salvatore."

Damon nodded, smiling and walked up to Elena, taking her gloved hand and placing a kiss on it. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and lifted her skirts, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her out of the room and out into the hall. At roughly the same time, Katherine walked out on Stefan's arm. Elena bit her lip; he looked unhealthily pale. Katherine caught her eye, and her eyes narrowed into slits. "Elena, why on earth are you wearing blue? How many times do I have to tell you it isn't your color? It suits me much better."  
>Damon glared, a smug smile tugging at his lips. "Well, if it's not her color, then it wouldn't be yours, either, seeing as though you happen to be identical twins."<p>

Elena giggled at his comeback, and Damon smiled at her. Katherine flushed angrily and turned in a whirl of icy-blue skirts. "Let's go, Stefan." Stefan nodded and led her out of the hallway and down the stairs.

"Oh!" Elena suddenly cried. "I forgot to put on my necklace..."

Damon released her arm. "I can get it for you."

She smiled. "Thank you. It's the dark blue pendant on my dressing table."

He nodded and walked back into her dimly lit room, retrieving the necklace and walking back out to meet her. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the necklace.

She smiled. "Of course you may. I would appreciate the help."

She turned around so that her back was facing him, and he unclasped the delicate silver chain, placing the pendant around her neck and redoing the clasp. His silk clad fingers brushed her neck, and she smiled fondly. "Thank you, Damon."  
>His gloved hands trailed down her arms to her elbows, and he linked his elbow with hers. "Shall we?" he asked quietly, and she nodded, trying not to shiver at his touch. It was so... pleasant. Pleasant in a way she had never experienced before. In fact, pleasant wasn't the word...<p>

They walked down the dark hall and onto the bright landing, walking down the stairs to where Giuseppe stood with Stefan, Katherine, and Jonathon Gilbert.

"There's my Elena!" Jonathon exclaimed, pride shining in his eyes.

"Uncle Jonathon!" Elena said, beaming.

Damon released her and she quickly rushed up to her uncle, embracing him.

He smiled when he held her at arm's length, examining her. "Just as lovely as ever, I see. How have you been, sweet pea?"

She gave a small, dainty shrug. "Alright; being with the Salvatores has certainly been helping to keep my mind off things."

Damon finished descending the stairs and walked over to the group. Jonathon turned his eyes from Elena to look Damon up and down. "So... you're taking my little niecy to the Fell's tonight, Damon?"

Damon smiled and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Jonathon released his grip on Elena. "Now, you should know that I expect nothing less than a gentleman for my little Elena. She's more delicate than her sister is, and I won't have anyone taking advantage of that."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"I should hope not." Jonathon's serious expression very quickly grew into a smirk. "But, I think I can be fairly confident that a young man from such a respected family will take good care of my little flower. Can I not?"

Damon nodded. "Absolutely, Mr. Gilbert, sir."

Jonathon's face blew into a full on smile. "Excellent! Well, no more dilly dallying! Let's get going, shall we?"

Jonathon walked out first, followed by Giuseppe, and, when Elena, on Damon's arm, moved to go next, Katherine took a vicious step in front of her, her skirts swishing as she pranced out with Stefan ahead of them.

Elena sighed and shook her head, turning her eyes up to Damon. "I think she's angry about what you said."

Damon bit his lip. "Do you think I offended her?"

"Oh, no," Elena said, shrugging as they walked out into the cool, Virginia night air, "She's angry because you outwitted her." Damon laughed and helped her up into the carriage. She sat between Damon and Jonathon, Katherine across from her between Stefan and Giuseppe.

"You girls will love the Fell's ball; they throw the best parties in all of Mystic Falls. Except for maybe the Lockwoods," Jonathon said to Katherine and Elena. Giuseppe cleared his throat, and Jonathon grinned, "And Giuseppe here. But, if I do say so myself, I throw a fairly decent party as well!" Giuseppe laughed, "_You? _Throw a party? You're too busy tinkering with those inventions of yours to even consider it!" Jonathon shook his head, grinning. Clearly, he was being a good victim of a joke, but his pride was obviously wounded. He wanted to seem impressive to his nieces.

"So, Damon," Katherine said, batting her lashes flirtatiously. "Stefan tells me you were in the army?"

Damon nodded. "Yes."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. "Why did you come home?"

"It wasn't for me."

"Nothing ever is..." Giuseppe muttered under his breath, and Damon frowned at him. "Actually," Damon piped up, "I love to draw. I'm quite good at it, too, aren't I, Stefan?"

"What?" Stefan looked up, having obviously been distracted by something. "Oh; yes, he is. He drew a portrait of Moricia Fell for her birthday a few years ago," Stefan grinned. "She fancied him for years, but he was always too busy with other things to notice her."

Damon blushed. "Well, that's a bit beside the point... what I was getting at is, I always wanted to draw to make my money, but my father stamped it out of me. He said that drawing was for white-trash." Giuseppe glared at his son, "Well, had I known that you weren't going to go anywhere else with your miserable excuse for a life, I may have reconsidered." Damon and Giuseppe then engaged in an intense glaring contest, and Elena placed a hand on his arm. "Damon?" He turned away from his father to look at her.

"Would you draw a portrait of me sometime?"

He gave her a small smile. "It would be my honor."

"Ah! Here we are."

Jonathon had just pointed out a large, yellow Victorian house that clearly belonged to the Fells, due to all the candles around the yard, and the crowd of people gathered in small groups all across the estate. Elena's eyes widened as the carriage came to a halt before the house. "I didn't realize there would be so many people..."

Katherine grinned as Stefan helped her down from the carriage. "What's the matter, sister? Worried that one of the local girls may steal your escort from you?"

Elena blushed in irritation, not paying attention when she stepped out of the carriage. She squealed when she lost her footing, and Damon gasped, catching her around the waist when she fell. Their noses were touching, and both blushed, pulling away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted..." Elena said quickly, blush of embarrassment spreading from her bosom to her cheeks. Damon gave her a small smile. "It's alright." The other four pairs of eyes were fixed on them, and Damon awkwardly offered Elena his arm. She took it, her blush not fading as they walked down the candle lit stone path that lead to the lawn. As soon as they rounded the corner, they were ambushed.

Correction; _Damon _was ambushed.

"Damon!" "Welcome home, Damon!" "Oh, it's so good to see you again, Damon!" "Did you enjoy your time in the army?" "Damon, do you like my new dress?" "Damon, do you notice something different about me?" "Damon!" "_Damon!_" "_DAMON!_"

Damon took a step away from the throng of girls and women, ranging from the age of 13 to at least 31. He shot Elena a sympathetic glance, and she grinned at him. Her glance practically screamed _well, aren't we the popular one?_ He cleared his throat and the women went silent. "It's good to see you all, ladies, but you'll all just have to wait. I'm here with Miss Pierce, and she's new to town..."

Whispers broke out amongst them all as they looked Elena over.

"Wait," a blonde girl near the back asked. "Didn't Stefan just walk in with her?"

Elena giggled. "No, he walked in with my sister, Katherine."

"Sister?"

"We're twins."

Several gasps carried throughout the crowd. Damon gave a polite smile. "If you ladies would excuse us, I should really introduce Elena to some of the founders..."

"Oh, don't you worry about that!"

A red haired girl, with her vibrant curls in an updo similar to Katherine's, pranced up to them in a forest green dress. She smiled when they saw her. "I would be more than happy to show Miss Pierce around my home," the girl drawled in a very prominent Southern accent, and Damon seemed a bit awkward at her presence. "Moricia; it's lovely to see you again. The party is lovely."

Moricia smiled. "Isn't it? Daddy ordered in only the best food." Damon smiled politely. "I'm sure he did. But your assistance won't be necessary; I'm Elena's escort, so I would be more than happy to 'escort' her around the estate."

"Oh, but you just got home a few days ago and none of us have seen you in ages! Surely the girl could spare you for a few moments!" The crowd of girls giggled and muttered in agreement. Damon turned to Elena. "It's your choice. I can stay with you, or you could go with Moricia."

Elena bit her lip; she had been looking forward to spending the evening with Damon, but it was hardly fair that she should keep him all to herself when people he had known for years hadn't seen him in ages. She gave him a small smile. "No, it's fine. I'll go with her."

He seemed a bit disappointed, as though he had been hoping she would say no. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Absolutely; I've had you all to myself for the past two days. I think that they would all like to speak to you for a while. But," she said, holding up a silk covered delicate finger, "Save the first dance for me, won't you?"

He smiled, "Of course."

Moricia gave a very forced smile, "How sweet. Well, why don't we go see the inside of the manor? I love to show off the ballroom; we'll all be heading in there in a while, anyway."

Elena nodded and followed her away from the crowd.

They walked for a few minutes until they came to a lit pair of French doors, leading from the garden into the large ballroom. Gold and white candles in tall holders were lit all through the enormous room, which had polished golden marble floors, and huge white marble pillars supporting the roof.

"This is incredible." Elena said in awe as she walked through the room, her heals' clicks echoing through the empty room. "Isn't it?" Moricia said, walking up to her and smiling. Elena nodded, turning to her. "Your dress is lovely, by the way." Moricia grinned. "Oh, I know it is. I had it specially made for this occasion."

"Oh. Is it a special ball?" Elena asked, suddenly a bit confused. From what she had gathered, there was nothing overly important about this party…

Moricia laughed. "Why, of course it is! It's the first ball of Damon's return! And everyone knows that, when a lady's young man returns from battle, she has to look her best. I think he was impressed, don't you?" Elena frowned in confusion. "This party is for Damon?" Moricia gave another tinkling laugh. "Of course not; I'm just his gift."

Elena's frown deepened. "I don't understand…"

"What, no one told you? Oh, goodness! Now I feel foolish… you see Damon has been courting me for years. We're basically engaged already. All he has to do is formally ask me."

Elena's eyes widened in shock, "He never told me that he had someone…"

"Oh. Well, you didn't honestly think someone as dashing as Damon didn't have a girl, did you?"

Elena bit her lip. "I… I suppose I should have known. He just never told me."

Moricia raised an eyebrow. "Well, why would he? It's not as if…" suddenly, her green eyes widened. "Wait just a minute! You didn't honestly think that he was courting you, did you?"

Elena's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as she looked up at Moricia. "No! No, of course I didn't…!"

"You did!" Fury was seeping into Moricia; a fiery temper happened to run in her family. "You little fool! I'll bet you've been harassing him since you got her, haven't you? Well, let's get one thing straight, _Elena_; Damon Salvatore belongs to me. _Only me_, and if you so much as touch his arm, I swear I'll rip every hair out of your fake little bobble head!"

Elena took a step back. "Excuse me?"

"You stay away from him, you foolish little hussy!"

Elena gasped. "How dare you…?"

"Stay…away." Moricia turned on her heal and stalked back out to the gardens.

For a few moments, Elena just stood there, shocked. A voice in her head whispered _well, what did you expect? That he really did have no one? How foolish are you? Someone as amazing as Damon Salvatore obviously could have any girl he wanted! _She bit back tears. Of course, she could never be that girl. Not if he already had someone. _Not if he was practically engaged!_

Quickly, she walked out of the ballroom and back outside, back into the thick crowd. The band had just begun to play the first dance, and she felt someone grab her hand as she tried to get away.

"There you are."

She turned to find Damon, smiling at her. "I believe I promised you my first dance?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head, "Just go dance with Moricia, alright?" She pulled her hand out of his grasp, and he frowned in confusion. "What?" She began to walk away, and he rushed after her. "What are you talking about? Why would I…?"

"She told me, Damon! She told me everything… please, just leave me alone!" She ran away from him, and he frowned. Stefan and Katherine walked up to him, arm in arm, and Stefan frowned as he watched Elena disappear around the corner of the front of the manor. "What happened?" he asked. Damon shook his head. "I don't know. I don't understand…"

He caught sight of Moricia's red curls and frowned. She was standing over by one of the many rosebushes, talking to Jacky Forbes, a tall, blonde girl.

"Excuse me, please," he told Stefan and Katherine, walking away.

"Dance with me?" Katherine asked Stefan, and he obliged, leading her over to the group of dancers.

"Excuse me," Damon smiled at Jacky, "Would you mind giving me a moment with Moricia?" Jacky smiled. "Not at all," she winked at Moricia, and Moricia smiled back. She grinned at Damon once she was gone. "You missed me, I see. Come to ask me to dance? Or should we just skip the dancing and head straight up to my room…?"

"We've been over this before, Moricia. I don't intend on ever sleeping with you. So you should just give up the idea now." Moricia pouted, playing with his bowtie. "You don't have to play hard to get, Damon…"

"I'm not playing! Stop that!" he pushed her hands away, glaring. "What did you say to Elena?"

"Who?" asked Moricia, innocently.

Damon glared. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. What did you tell her? What foolish story did you come up with…?"

"Oh, _Elena_; now I remember. I didn't come up with any foolish stories, Damon. I simply told her the truth you failed to mention to her." He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Moricia smiled. "I told her about how we are practically engaged, and that she needs to stop fantasizing about you like a love sick school girl."

Damon glared, infuriated. "We are not engaged, Moricia, and we never will be! Don't you get it? I don't give a damn about you! You're a selfish, spoiled little brat who I would be embarrassed to have on my arm. As for Elena, the only love sick school girl I can see around here is you."

He walked away from her in disgust, leaving her shocked and humiliated behind him.


	9. The Ball Part Two

"Elena? Elena, where are you?"

Damon was fumbling around in the dark area he had seen Elena disappear off into. He became nervous when he couldn't find her on the lawn, and ventured into the woods. "Elena?" he called, pushing branches out of his way. "Elena..?"

His voice trailed off when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a young woman crying. "Elena?" he asked, pushing his way into a small clearing; he recognized the place at once. It was the Fell's old pond, where he and George Lockwood had always snuck off when they didn't feel like going to school on hot spring days. They would swim until supper time, and hope that their parents never found out. Now, only the moon illuminated the water and the eerie bank surrounding it, basking the area in a silver glow. Sitting in a heap of dark skirts by the edge of the water was Elena, crying into her knees.

"Elena," he said, biting his lip. She looked up when she heard him. "G-go away…" she whimpered, looking away.

"No. Elena, you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand completely, Damon, believe me! All this time, I thought that maybe you really did like me. That you were different from all the other boys I've known, who have always only seen Katherine. But, of course you aren't! You are just like everyone else! You led me on, making me think that you cared when really you were just being polite to the _other sister_. You're _practically engaged, Damon!_ How is it that you failed to mention that there was someone else? Someone who you've known for years, just waiting for you to ask her? Why did you make me think that you wanted me? Why w-would you d-do that to me…? Why couldn't you just leave me alone, and let me f-fade into K-Katherine's shadow as u-usual…?"

The entire time she was crying and ranting at him, he had been approaching her. Now, he stopped her words by dropping to his knees beside her on the ground, taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips. She made a small, startled noise beneath his lips. Yanking away, she smacked him across the face, sobbing. "What is wrong with you…?"

He put a hand to the spot where she had hit him. Hurt shone in his eyes as he looked up at her. "She lied to you. All she ever does is lie, Elena! I have never cared about Moricia that way, and I never will! We certainly aren't _engaged_."

She shook her head, not believing him. "The portrait Stefan mentioned…"

"Her parents paid me to do! They said it was cheaper than getting it done professionally."

Elena closed her mouth, uncertain of what to say now. "Elena," Damon reached over and took her hands, "I would never, ever hurt you like that. I'm not like the other men you've known in the past… at least, I hope I'm not. I care about you. I really, really do care about you. I would never lie to you, or lead you on…"

He sighed, not sure of what else to say to her. "How can I believe you?" she asked him. "How am I supposed to know that you aren't just trying to cover your tracks?"

He bit his lip. "What can I do to convince you? I've already yelled at Moricia for what she said…"

She looked up. "You… you did?" He nodded. "Yes."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "What did you say to her?"

"Well, I basically called her a spoiled brat, and told her I would be embarrassed to have her on my arm. I also told her that there is no chance of me ever marrying her, so she may as well move on. Oh, and I called her a love sick school girl. But that was only because she called you one first."

Elena laughed, wiping her tears on her glove. "What did she do?"

Damon shrugged. "I have no idea; I came to find you before she could react."

She smiled cautiously. "Do you promise me that she way lying?"

"I swear on my life. If I'm lying, feel free to kill me."

She bit her lip when he said this. She really hoped he was telling the truth. Because, as much as she hated to admit it, she would love to sink her teeth into his gorgeous neck and drain every drop of blood from his perfect body. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked her.

"What?" she asked and looked up in confusion.

"You were shivering. Are you cold? Here, take my jacket…"

"Oh, no," she shook her head in protest. "I'm fine. I would like to go back to the party, though."

He smiled, "Of course. Maybe this time I can actually be a decent escort, instead of letting you run off with petty liars."

She giggled, and he started to stand. "Wait," she protested, grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asked and sat back down. She then surprised him by leaning over and taking his lips in her own, kissing him softly. Damon smiled and kissed her back. They both smiled when she pulled away. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

He grinned, laughing softly as he reached over to stroke her cheek bone. "Don't worry about it. At the time, I deserved it. In fact, even if Moricia hadn't said what she had, if I had kissed you without permission like that, you would still have had every right to slap me."

She giggled. "I wouldn't have, though," she smiled at him and batted her lashed. "I'm rather charmed by you, Damon."

He smiled, "As am I with you." He then offered her his hand and helped her stand up. "Shall we be getting back?"

She nodded, leaning into his arm and following him out of the woods. When they arrived back on the lawn, it became clear that everyone had made their way into the ballroom. The lawn was vacated, and Damon quickly led Elena through the gardens and into the large ballroom, which was now buzzing with life and filled with dancing couples, whirling around the dance floor. Damon smiled down at her. "I do believe I promised you a dance, Miss Pierce," he said, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and accepted, following him onto the dance floor where he promptly began to whirl her around. She was a bit stunned; he was good. Extremely good. Although, she really shouldn't have been surprised; a gentleman as wonderful as Damon simply _had _to be a good dancer.

As the pair whirled around the ballroom, several pairs of eyes glared daggers into Elena's back. Of course, amongst them was Moricia, who made a furious noise and shoved away her dancing partner, storming out of the ballroom. Elena and Damon had noticed her hissy fit, and both of them found themselves grinning. Although, one pair of eyes that they _didn't _notice happened to be the chocolate brown eyes of Katherine, who was dancing with Stefan. She sighed; as much as she enjoyed having Stefan wrapped around her little finger, he was extremely dull. Even without the compulsion she would have begun to tire of him. She needed something new to play with.

Currently, the toy she was eyeing happened to be wrapped around the wrong Pierce sister's finger. Katherine sighed theatrically, and Stefan looked down at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

She stared into his eyes, smiling. "Go ask my sister if she wants to dance with you for a change. If she asks why, tell her it's only polite, seeing as though you're living together. Then suggest that Damon dance with me, as well."

Stefan slowly nodded, leading Katherine over to where Damon and Elena were dancing. He tapped his brother on the shoulder, smiling brightly. "Would you mind if I cut in?"

Damon frowned at his little brother in confusion. "Why?"

Stefan smiled at Elena, taking her hand and kissing it. "It only seems polite, seeing as though we're living together. It's been three days and we've barely spoken, Elena!"

Elena blinked, confused at Stefan's sudden change of heart. "Well, you seemed so busy with Katherine, I suppose you never thought…"

He smiled and offered her his hand. "Well, I certainly hope you will pardon my rudeness. Would you care to dance?"

Elena smiled and turned to Damon. "Would you mind?"

Damon smiled softly and shook his head. "Not at all," he said, releasing her and allowing Stefan to take her hand. Stefan smiled. "Why don't you dance with Katherine, Damon? Perhaps you should get to know her, as well."

Elena's smile promptly turned to a frown of nervousness. "I'm sure Katherine has had other offers, haven't you?" she asked her sister and Katherine frowned. "Nonsense! I would be honored to dance with the other Salvatore brother; I believe it's high time I saw what I was missing."

Damon smiled and offered Katherine his hand, and Elena silently cursed his politeness. She suddenly wished more than anything for Moricia to storm in and throw a hissy until Damon danced with her, instead.

Of course, she would never be that lucky. Stefan began to lead her into a waltz, dancing her across the ballroom, away from Damon and her sister. Meanwhile, Katherine smiled flirtatiously as Damon began to dance with her, as well. "I don't believe we've really talked, Damon," she said, practically purring his name. Damon shrugged, unfazed. "Honestly, Katherine, I believe I prefer your sister's sweet nature. You seem far too exciting for my taste."

Katherine pouted, "How can a woman be _too _exciting, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon shook his head. "Katherine, don't take offense when I say this, but you aren't a very kind person, and I don't like that. Stefan can fancy you all he wants, and you can court each other if you wish, but I just… don't like you."

Katherine's smile faded into a pursed line, and her eyes narrowed. "Yes, you do," she said, widening her eyes as she looked into his blue eyes. Damon blinked a few times as his mind began to feel mulled. Suddenly, the young woman before him seemed much more appealing. "What was I saying?" he asked as they danced. Katherine smiled again. "You were just complimenting me on my dress," she said. "Yes; that's right. You're dress is ravishing, Katherine," Damon said, smiling at her. Katherine batted her lashes at him. "Thank you, Damon. Why don't you tell me more about how… _ravishing _I am?"

… . … . … . … . …

"Is everything alright, Elena?"

Elena had been trying to find Damon and her sister amongst the dancers, with no prevail. Stefan was watching her as they danced a bit troubled by her nervous expression. "Pardon?" Elena asked when she realized he had spoken. "I was just wondering if you were alright; you look worried," he observed as they waltzed. "Oh; Stefan, I'm sorry. I think I'm just getting a bit tired is all. I'm not used to so much excitement," she said politely, smiling at him. He smiled back. "I understand completely; Mystic Falls is quite the place, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Most definitely," she said.

_There, _she thought suddenly, her acute hearing picking up on Katherine and Damon's voices in the crowd. She was beginning to think Emily was right about her feeding more often; it would certainly come in handy in troublesome situations like this. She frowned when she heard what they were saying.

"_Oh, stop; you're making me blush,_" Katherine was gushing. "_But it's true, Miss Katherine! I've never seen a dress look so lovely on someone. Not to mention it goes stunningly with your eyes…_"

Elena frowned, her heart aching; why was Damon complimenting her sister so? From what he had said to her about Katherine, he didn't like a single thing about her. Certainly it made sense for him, being the gentleman that he was, to politely compliment her once or twice, but the stream of flattery didn't seem to be stopping any time soon…

Then it all made sense. _Katherine had compelled him! _

"Stefan, if you will please excuse me, I need to find my sister…"

"No!" Stefan cried, pulling her back toward him and continuing the dance she had attempted to break off. Elena frowned. "Stefan, this was very lovely, but I really do need to speak to Katherine…"

Stefan shook his head. "No; we mustn't bother her and Damon."

Elena's eyes widened. "_What?_"

Stefan frowned. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, we mustn't bother them? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Damon was escorting _me, _not my sister!"

"But you're such a lovely dancer," Stefan smiled sweetly. "It would be a shame for my brother to have you all to himself… I felt I just had to ask you."

Elena's eyes narrowed. She hated herself for what she was about to do, but knew it needed to be done. She widened her eyes and stared into his, "Did Katherine tell you to ask me to dance?"

"Yes," Stefan replied.

"Why?" Elena asked. Stefan shook his head, "She didn't say."

Elena frowned. "Go find a nice girl you know and ask her to dance, Stefan; I really must find my sister."

Stefan nodded and released her, walking over and asking Jacky Forbes to dance. Meanwhile, Elena listened again for that sickening stream of compliments and Katherine's silky responses. She heard nothing. Elena gulped, suddenly fearful. She hadn't even thought of Katherine possibly over hearing her exchange with Stefan. If she had, though, she wouldn't be happy. Elena caught sight of her Uncle John and rushed over to him, trying to mask her fear. "Uncle John," she asked, "have you seen Katherine and Damon?"

John nodded. "Yes; they just headed out into the gardens, sweetheart."

Elena thanked him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the French doors into the night, listening. First, all she heard was the chirping of the crickets and other insects that were nestled in the flowers and shrubbery. Then, as her hearing honed in on the trickling of a fountain, she heard voices. Not voices, necessarily; more so moaning and… suckling.

"_Damon…!_" Elena squeaked breathlessly, taking off into the maze of shrubs, with her vampiric speed, taking care not to trip over her skirts. She shrieked when she entered into a clearing with a large marble fountain. The water shone silver in the moonlight, illuminating the horrible scene before her. Katherine appeared to be embracing Damon, although Elena knew better. She knew far better. Damon's face was emotionless, and Katherine was nuzzling at his throat. "Katherine, _stop it!_" Elena screamed, tears springing to her eyes. Katherine drew away from Damon's neck and turned to look at Elena. No matter how many times Elena saw it, the sight still terrified her. The sight she had seen before Katherine forced her to drink her blood, and then snapped her neck. It was her sister, with eyes blazing red, blood shot and veined, with sharp pointed fangs protruding from her gums, dripping with blood. But it was different this time; far worse. For it wasn't just anyone's blood glistening on Katherine's normally pearly white fangs; it was Damon's. Katherine grinned. "Want a nibble, sister?"

Elena glared, feeling her own fangs extend in fury, her eyes changing her to the mirror image of Katherine. "You _vixen! You wench…!" _Elena screamed and Katherine laughed. "Oh, Elena, that's adorable. Are you honestly going to try to fight me?"

Elena was breathing heavily as she flew forward at her sister, who was faster and out of the way in seconds. Elena found herself staring at a bland shrub, and heard Katherine laughing behind her. She whirled just in time to see Katherine sink her fangs into Damon's neck once again, drinking deeply before dropping him to the stone beneath their feet. "He's all yours, Elena. But don't think I won't be indulging again, soon," she chuckled. "His blood is much… _huskier _than sweet little Stefan's."

With that, Katherine was gone. Elena reined herself in, and then started to sob uncontrollably as she fell to her knees beside Damon's slumped form. His neck was coated in his own blood, and it was staining his shirt rapidly. "Oh, no…" she whimpered as she gently pulled his head into her lap, brushing his curls away from his now shut blue eyes. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so afraid. "Damon," she sobbed. "Damon, open your eyes. _Please, Damon…_"

He moaned softly and weakly opened them. His eyes were bloodshot and lackluster, which scared Elena even more. "Katherine…?"

"No. No, Damon, it's Elena… she's gone. She's gone, and I won't let her hurt you again, I promise."

Damon smiled softly. "She didn't hurt me… I wasn't afraid…"

_She compelled him to let her feed, _Elena thought with pure, acid hatred. She would never be able to look at her sister again without wanting to murder her. "Damon, darling, look at me," Elena said, softly stroking his cheek with her gloved hand. He slowly shifted his eyes up to hers. Elena widened her eyes. "You don't have to do what she told you," she compelled him, and Damon's relaxed features immediately became terrified. "She bit me. She bit me and drank my blood, and told me _not to be afraid of her, and that it __**felt good…!**_"

He started to gasp loudly in terror as he looked at Elena and tried to move away from her. "You're just like her… you're going to attack me, too…!"

"No! No, Damon, I'm not! I'm not like her, I swear to you…" Elena sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes. Damon was backing away from her. "What are you?" he asked, terrified. "Elena, what _are _you…?"

She whimpered. "Damon, I promise I won't hurt you. Please, _please _believe me… I'm not like her…"

"_Tell me what you are!_" Damon cried and Elena sobbed out, "A vampire! Katherine forced me to become a vampire…!"

She found herself breaking down, sobbing uncontrollably. Why did Katherine have to do this? Why must she ruin everything for her…?

Damon's terrified features began to soften as he watched Elena crumble before him. He blinked a few times. From what he remembered, Elena had never hurt him before… although it seemed like Katherine had frequently been doing so to Stefan. "Elena…" Damon whispered, gulping. How did he know whether or not he could trust her? How did he know she hadn't just been making him forget…?

She looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Damon; I'm so sorry I let this happen. I just c-couldn't tell you the truth… I'm as-shamed of what I am…!"

Damon cautiously moved a bit closer to her. "How can I trust you?" he asked. "How do I know you haven't been doing to be what Katherine does to Stefan…?"

Elena looked horrified. "I wouldn't do that!" she squealed. "I could never do that! Damon, please believe me… I care about you, and I would never do that to you…!"

More tears were falling from her eyes. "Please, Damon," she whimpered, begging him to believe her. Damon remained where he was for a few more seconds before cautiously moving closer, touching her hand. She gasped when she saw the damage on his neck. "Let me heal you," she said, "Please let me heal you. You're going to bleed to death…"

"Heal me?" he asked nervously. "What do you…?"

"My blood," she wiped her eyes, "You need to drink it… vampire blood heals."

He had to be crazy. Damon knew that to trust a girl that he knew was some kind of monster was insane, and it made him insane.

_Then again, _a voice whispered to him, _you've always been a bit crazy anyway._

Slowly, he nodded. "Alright… do it."

Elena quickly pulled a hairpin from the twist her hair was in and dragged it across her exposed collarbone, causing blood to well up. "Drink it," she instructed and Damon nervously moved himself to sit up beside her before bringing his lips down to the cut, drinking slowly at first. But, as soon as the warm, nectarine like liquid began to slip down his throat he drank more deeply, one arm snaking around Elena's waist, the other finding its way to the back of her neck as he drew her closer. Elena couldn't help but exhale a shaky sigh; exchanging blood was the most intimate thing a vampire could do with a human. Yet, somehow, Damon made it feel more intimate than she had imagined it being. She found herself knotting her fingers in his silky black curls, holding him to her. After a few minutes Damon pulled away, his blue eyes wide and lips glistening with her blood. The wound healed itself and Damon eyed the few drops of blood that were left there before bending his head to kiss the spot tenderly, licking away the remnants of her blood. Elena shivered at his touch and he pulled back. Disbelievingly, he put a hand to his neck which had been mangled moments ago to find nothing there but perfect skin and the remainder of the blood that had been there. He met her eyes, which were nervously appraising him. "You really healed me," he said and she nodded. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. He then noticed how peaked she suddenly looked. "Elena, you look…"

She looked away from him. "Don't worry about it," she whispered and he shook his head. "You gave me your blood; take mine."

She looked horrified. "No, Damon! I won't do that to you."

He frowned. "Why not? You need it."

She shook her head. "Not that badly. I'll be fine. Are _you _alright?"

Damon quickly nodded. "I'm fine; thanks to you." He smiled at her and she smiled softly back. Damon reached over and stroked her pale cheek. "You aren't like her, are you?" he asked. It was more of a statement than a question, and she nodded. "I don't feed as often as I should… I don't want to. But… it makes me weaker than she is. She hurt you tonight, and it was because I couldn't hear."

He stared at her intently. "Tell me more; tell me everything."

She jumped when the clock downtown began to chime. "It's late," she whispered, "Your father and my uncle will be expecting us to leave soon." She suddenly looked intently at him. "If you really want to know, Damon, I promise to tell you everything. But you have to promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Please, _please promise me._" He nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course; I promise."

She nodded and stood up, a bit wobbly due to loss of blood. "Come to my room tonight after everyone has gone to bed. I'll tell you everything, I promise."

Damon nodded, and Elena started to walk back to the ballroom. "Wait," Damon whispered. Clearly, she hadn't heard him. "Elena, wait!" Damon called, chasing after her. "What…?" Elena had turned to ask, and her eyes widened when he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, his hands on her waist. When he pulled away he smiled at her stunned expression. "This doesn't change anything. I promise," he whispered, kissing her forehead before dashing back to the ballroom. Still standing in the gardens, Elena placed a gloved hand to her lips curiously.

_Damon Salvatore really was a remarkable man._


	10. Show Me You Love Me

_**A/N: I changed this rating to mature, due to very minor smut in this chapter. I have a feeling not many of you will mind, but I just thought I should warn you. Enjoy!**_

"So, he knows everything?"

Emily was pulling the drapes in Elena's room shut as she listened to the night's events. When Elena began to tell her the story, it certainly didn't turn out the way she had assumed the night would.

Elena nodded. "Nearly everything; he wants to know more."

Emily's eyes widened. "He wants to know _more? _He wasn't afraid…?"

"Oh, he was afraid; Katherine terrified him. But, for some reason… he said it doesn't change anything between us. How can it not change anything, Emily?"

Emily smiled. "Miss Elena, I think you're forgetting just how different you are from your sister. You've already bestowed a good reputation about yourself with him… why should he think any different of you now that he knows your secret?"

"It's not just a secret, though, Emily! It isn't like I told him I had a child out of wedlock, or I have a health problem! He found out that I'm a _monster! _It should change everything, but it hasn't…"

Emily walked over to the bed and sat beside Elena, who was still in her ball gown, far too worked up to even consider getting ready for bed. "I think the only person who can answer that question is Mr. Salvatore himself, Miss Elena."

Elena chewed on her lip, but nodded. "Yes… yes, I suppose you're right," she smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Emily."

"You're positive you don't want help changing before I go? It's awfully late…"

Elena smiled and shook her head as Emily stood. "I'm fine, Emily. Thank you," she said and Emily nodded, turning for the door. "Good luck," she said to her with a smile before leaving, softly shutting the door behind her. Realizing she had a bit of waiting to do before Damon showed up, Elena decided to read. However, she had only gotten a few pages in before her eye lids began to droop. Before she knew it, she was asleep on top of her sheets, still in her dark blue ball gown, with her book lying open in her lap.

… . … . … . … . ….

Damon was pacing around in his bedroom, every sound causing him to flinch in fear that it could be Katherine, coming back for more. The carriage ride home had been horribly terrifying. Of course, he found it hard to believe that so much had changed since they stepped out of the same carriage a few hours ago. Katherine had gone from just being Elena's wench of an older sister, to being a horrible monster that had tried to kill him. Not only that, he had discovered that Elena was a monster, as well. That they were _vampires. _

_No, _he thought to himself as he continued to pace, _Elena isn't a monster. She's far from being a monster. She saved your life, you fool! Not only did she save your life… but she cares about you. You care about her! This changes __**nothing…!**_

__But it did. It changed everything. Elena wasn't the sweet, innocent, fragile young woman he had met a few days ago. He knew now that she could kill him at any second she wished, along with everyone else he knew.

_But she hasn't, _he thought yet again, _She could have killed anyone she wished to, but she hasn't. She certainly could have killed Moricia, but she didn't. She must have a reason… answers…_

Glancing at the clock, Damon decided he had waited long enough; it was two a.m. In the past two hours that they had been home, he had tossed his jacket aside and attempted to calm his nerves by reading, drawing, and just thinking. Of course, none of these previous methods of escape worked for him; reading only made him wonder if any of the authors he loved so much were vampires; thinking caused him to remember the horrors of this evening; whenever he picked up the paper of charcoal to draw, he either sketched rather terrifying images of Katherine, or adoring, precisely penciled portraits of Elena's beautiful features. It seemed so odd to him that Katherine and Elena were identical, yet their faces looked nothing alike. Where Katherine's was always either snootily pinched or poised with a disturbing, evil grin, Elena's was soft and caring, and seemed like a morbid thought hadn't once crossed her mind.

Now, Damon moved as quietly as he could through the large house, so as not to wake his father or Stefan. From what he had seen, Stefan had gone to bed in his own room last night, and he hadn't heard him sneak away to meet Katherine. _Katherine, _he thought nervously as he walked past her door, just her name sending shivers unpleasantly down his spine. He walked a bit faster, knowing that she could appear at any moment. Too frightened to knock on Elena's door and risk Katherine hearing him, Damon did something he had never done before; he entered a lady's room without asking her permission. To his immense relief, she appeared to be perfectly decent, in the same dress she had worn to the Fell's, and was asleep atop her bed with a book lying open in her lap. He smiled softly as he shut the door and looked at her; she looked so peaceful, and beautiful. If she had truly meant it when she asked him to paint a portrait of her, this would be what he would want her to look like; the sleeping angel she really was, and he refused to believe otherwise.

Walking over he sat on the edge of her bed, and hesitantly reached over to caress her flawless cheek with the back of his hand. She stirred at his touch, her brown eyes fluttering open. She smiled when she realized who it was. "I'm sorry; I must have fallen asleep…"

His lips quirked up at the corner in a grin, "Don't apologize; I wish I could sleep, as well…"

She frowned and sat up, her dress rustling when she did so. "You can't sleep?"

He shook his head. "I… I suppose I'm too afraid of what may visit me in my dreams."

His nervous blue eyes met her concerned brown ones, and she reached over to brush his black curls from his face. "Everything is going to be fine, Damon; if I have to stand guard outside your door at night to fend off my sister, I will."

Damon laughed, someone ruefully. "To think, I thought I would be the one protecting _you _from your sister… not the other way around." He looked up and met her eyes. "Tell me more about what you are, Elena; please. I won't be able to sleep until I know."

She sighed and stood, walking over to her mirror to gaze at her reflection. She caught sight of her pendant and decided to start with the basics. "I suppose I should start by telling you the basic characteristics of being a vampire," she said, turning back to him as she fiddled with her necklace. "First of all, and possibly the most important, is that we burn in sunlight."

Damon frowned. "Everyone gets sunburns, Elena…"

"No, Damon," Elena shook her head, "we don't get sunburns; we _burn. _If exposed, our skin catches fire and we turn to ash within seconds."

She walked over to a wide eyed Damon and sat beside him, removing her necklace and passing it to him for inspection. "That is a very special gem known as lapis lazuli; if charmed properly, it can protect us from the sunlight, so we may walk during the day."

"Wait; what do you mean, _charmed…?_"

Elena bit her lip; witches were a touchy subject for humans these days, especially in the South. She wasn't certain how Damon may react, despite how understanding he seemed of it all. She decided it would be in Emily's best interest to leave her story out. After all, it wasn't Elena's story to tell. "Charmed… by a witch, Damon."

His eyes grew wider. "Witches… you mean witches are _real…?_"

"Yes. They aren't what people think they are, either. They haven't sold their souls to the devil; it's genetic. They consider themselves servants of nature, and there isn't a single evil thing about them."

Damon fingered the necklace delicately in his hands. First vampires and now witches… what else was real that he had only heard stories of horror about? "How… do they charm something?"

Elena shook her head. "I wouldn't know; I'm not a witch. It's very useful, though; this way no one gets suspicious of us."

She noticed the war raging in Damon's eyes as he stared at the necklace. "Damon, if this is too much to handle…"

"No," he shook his head and met her eyes again as he sat the necklace on her bedside table, "I want to know. Everything, not matter how frightening it may be. I know now that you burn in the sunlight without your necklace… what else?"

"Well, all of our senses are heightened. To us, the human who possesses the world's sharpest sight or strongest hearing would be muffled. We can see so clearly it hurts in the beginning, and hear things we possibly don't want to hear. We also possess unimaginable speed, which I believe you caught a glimpse of tonight."

Damon nodded. "But, you told me that you can't hear as well as Katherine can… because you don't feed…?"

Elena nodded. "It's true; she's much stronger than I am, because I don't like to feed on innocent people. It… isn't in me to hurt someone who doesn't deserve to be harmed. The lack of blood in my system weakens me… and sometimes I get sick because of it."

"Sick?" Damon asked in confusion. She chewed her full bottom lip nervously. "Well, not exactly sick… my body starts to shut down after a few weeks of not feeding. Emily makes sure I feed every few days, because I once forced myself to go two weeks without blood… and I started to desiccate."

Damon made a startled noise. "Desiccate, as in…?"

"All of the moister was being absorbed by my body, and I was slipping into a mummified state."

Damon's blue eyes widened. "That's horrible," he said and she nodded. "It was horrible. But I hated myself so much, I couldn't bear to feed. I couldn't be like her, taking innocent lives with no remorse… as hard as I have tried my entire life, I could never be like Katherine in any way."

"Elena, don't think like that," he said, taking her hands in his. "Don't ever even think about being like Katherine. Elena, I beg of you; don't be like her."

Her lip wobbled as she pulled her hands away and looked down. "Is it… because you're afraid of her? You're afraid of what she is?"

"She's a monster, Elena!" he cried and tears slipped down Elena's cheeks. "Damon," she whimpered, "I'm a vampire, too, whether you want to believe it or not. If she's a monster, then so am I…"

"No. No, no; that isn't what I meant!" he gasped when he realized he had made her cry. "Elena, you know that I… I just meant that the way she acts makes her a monster. She manipulates people for pleasure, and treats you terribly…"

The tears came more quickly as her guilt from earlier yesterday resurfaced. "But… I manipulate people, too. I've done it since I've been here…"

Damon frowned, confused. "What…?"

"You remember when your father told you how happy he was that we were going to the Fell's together?"

Slowly, Damon nodded. "Yes…"

"Well, it… it was because I… oh, Damon, he was just being so rude and unfair…"

Damon's frown deepened. "What did you do, Elena…?"

She met his eyes. "I… compelled him. I told him to accept us being together, and to tell you he was happy and proud of you… I've never compelled someone so selfishly before, and I still feel horrible for doing it…"

Damon was still confused. "If you knew you would feel guilty, why would you do it?"

"I couldn't stop myself! He was telling me that we couldn't be together because of Stefan and Katherine, and then he started talking about you and saying horrible, untrue things…" she bit her lip. "At least, I hope they're untrue… I really wouldn't know."

Damon frowned, suddenly angry at his father. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me that nothing would ever truly happen between us, and as soon as another girl came into town, you would forget I ever existed."

Damon's lip twitched in fury. "Of course he would say that…"

"It isn't true, is it?"

"Of course it isn't true!" Damon spat. "He just wanted to make you think it was, so you would give up on whatever it is we have. He hates me. To him, I'm a disappointment and I don't deserve happiness. Only Saint Stefan deserves to be happy…"

"Damon, I'm sure that's not true…" Elena whispered, taking his hand. "Your father must have a reason for feeling the way he feels…"

Damon met her eyes in disbelief. "You can't possibly be siding with him…?"

"No!" Elena gasped. "No, of course not; I'm simply saying that… perhaps you haven't heard his side of the story."

Damon frowned. "He wouldn't tell me if I wanted to hear it, which I don't."

She was still biting her lip guiltily. "I can… reverse his compulsion if you want me to."

Damon looked up at her, smiling a little bit. "I think I would rather you didn't. This is the nicest he's been to me in over ten years."

Elena still looked unsure. "You don't think it was selfish of me…?"

"Of course I don't," he said, stroking her cheek lovingly. "I personally would love to be able to compel people, just for the sole purpose of making my father treat me better; with a bit of respect…"

"Perhaps you just need to prove yourself to him?" she suggested and Damon frowned. "Prove myself how? I've complied with every foolish thing he's forced on me other than an arranged marriage. No matter how much I want to have his approval, I will never agree to a loveless marriage."

"What if you showed more interest in the estate? As the oldest, isn't it technically supposed to go to you?"

Damon scoffed. "No; I lost that right as soon as Stefan was old enough to speak. Father had chosen his favorite before I could learn a thing about Veritas."

Elena gave his hand a squeeze. "What would your mother have wanted for you, Damon?"

He glanced at her a bit tentatively. "My mother… would have wanted, more than anything, for me to be happy. She'd have wanted me to fall in love, and marry, and spend my life doing something I enjoy. I just… I don't think I can do that while running an estate, Elena."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Damon," Elena said softly. "I believe you can do anything you set your mind to, and make it shine brilliantly. If it's the estate, so be it. If it's something else; even better."

Damon reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand. "The only thing I currently care about is you."

Her eyes widened a bit. "I can't possibly be the only thing…"

He trailed his thumb along her cheek bone. "But you are, Elena. You don't even understand… I haven't been happy with a girl, ever, in my entire life. All of the girl's I've met were either too flamboyant, or bland. Never the perfect mixture of energy and life, alongside sweetness and tenderness. You, however… are perfect in every way."

Elena blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. "Damon…"

"You don't have to say anything," he said quietly. She slowly nodded and, instead, chose to lean over and press her lips to his. Damon kissed her back softly. After a few moments, the pair pulled away. For the first time all week, they were completely alone, away from any form of interruptions. Damon found himself subconsciously licking his lips at the sight of the beautiful woman before him, batting her eyes in the dim candle light. Cautiously he leaned closer to her again, capturing her bottom lip in his own and kissing her yet again. Elena whimpered slightly when he gently bit down and pulled at her lip, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Damon pulled away, breathing heavily. "Is this… to fast…?" he asked and she shook her head, kissing him again. The pair fell back onto her bed with Damon beneath her, and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access to her own. She shivered as he kissed her with extremely pleasing technique; she had never kissed a man this way before, let alone kissed a man as attractive as Damon Salvatore. She felt his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her even more hungrily. Elena felt herself melting into his arms as he moved his hands to remove her silk gloves, allowing him to trail his fingers lightly up and down the skin from her elbow to fingertips, making her shiver with desire. She felt him move a hand up to the back of her head, removing the pins keeping her hair in its twist, allowing it to fall over her shoulders so he could run his fingers through it. Elena pulled away, her eyes burning with passion. "Damon…" she breathed when he chose to kiss his way along her throat instead, his lips warm and soft against her cool skin. She rolled onto her back so that he was poised above her, and he ran his fingers across her cheek, his blue eyes sparkling. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he breathed and she smiled, running her fingers through his black hair and pulling him down for another kiss. This one was much more passionate and strong as Damon was in full control now, kissing her and brushing her cheeks and arms with his fingertips. Elena unbuttoned the embroidered vest he wore, sliding it off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. As he kissed the tender spot beneath her ear she sighed, and then moaned when she felt his lips close over her earlobe in a tender kiss. With every kiss he placed upon her, she found herself desiring him more. More than she had ever thought possible; more than a lady should after only knowing him for a few days. But… as wrong as it was, it didn't _feel _wrong. In fact, nothing had ever felt so right before.

Damon paused in his trail of kisses when he felt Elena unbuttoning his white shirt. "Elena, what are you…?"

"I want you, Damon," she breathed. "I… I love you."

He met her brown eyes and found nothing but truth shining there. "You… want this?" he asked, a bit nervously. Elena didn't seem like the kind of girl who had experienced anything remotely sexual before. She nodded slowly. "Yes. I've never been so in love before… I've never experienced anything like it. Damon… I want you. I want you to be my first."

Her first. The confession didn't surprise him; Elena was far too delicate for anything like that. Of course, he had shared a bed with a few girls over the years, with girls far less amazing than Elena. In a way, she would be his first, too. His first time with someone he truly loved. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, stroking her cheek. She nodded. "I'm absolutely sure."

Damon gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a sitting position. "I love you, Elena Pierce. Whatever happens, I will never, ever leave you. You have my word."

She smiled softly. "I love you, as well. I will likely love you forever… and, for a vampire, forever is a very long time."

Damon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for another, sweeter kiss as his fingers began to untie the laces of her corset. Along with the relief that came from having each lace loosened and being able to breath more freely, came the anticipation of what was to come. Elena, her hands trembling slightly, finished unbuttoning Damon's shirt and slid it off his arms, revealing a nearly perfect chest and set of abdominal muscles that could only belong to a soldier. Elena kissed him again as she felt the fingers at her back cease, and he began to ease the dress of her body, leaving her in only her ivory colored slip and undergarments. The dress fell to the floor and Damon gave her one last questioning gaze. "You're absolutely sure this is what you want?" he asked and she nodded, kissing him again and bringing him to lay above her on her bed, running her small hands down his chest and shivering as she felt his hand slip beneath her silk slip and roam over her flat stomach, slipping over her side and down beneath her back, lifting her closer to him. Elena knew, as soon as the passion beneath her soft sheets began, that this was one thing she had over her sister. Whereas Katherine had not been a virgin for a very long time, she could never say that she loved any of the men she had bedded. She may have cared for them somewhat, or lusted for them, but not once had she had a man like Damon Salvatore gently love her in every way he knew how, their bodies tangled together as one in the cool room. Unlike Katherine, who likely roughly took and allowed men to take her, Damon was unfathomably gentle with the tender beauty in his arms, only doing as she asked, earning soft sighs and light gasps of appreciation for his skills. Damon felt himself falling more and more in love with Elena with every moment of the heaven he was in with her, as she whispered soft, loving words in his ear, kissing his forehead, which was damp with sweat, as was hers. Hours later the passion ended, and Damon and Elena both lay beneath the soft blankets of Elena's bed, staring at each other from the pillows. Damon leaned over and placed a soft, loving kiss to Elena's lips. "I love you," he whispered and she smiled, biting her lip, clearly a bit insecure. "Was I okay?" she whispered and he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Absolutely incredible," he whispered in her ear as he held her close to him, running his fingers through her hair and lightly trailing them up and down her spine.

For the first time in what felt like one hundred years, Elena felt safe. Completely safe from Katherine, vampire hunters, and _him. _

Safe from the horrible man who turned Katherine into a vampire, dooming both sisters for life. In Damon's arms, she felt safe from the tragedy that had happened only six months ago…

Damon noticed her sudden tenseness and brushed her cheek, frowning. "What's the matter?"

Elena met his eyes; her own filled with fear and nervousness. "You told me you wanted to know more; you wanted to know everything. Didn't you?"

Damon nodded, trailing his fingers up and down her arms comfortingly. "Yes, and I do. Anything you want to tell me, I will listen."

Gazing into his eyes, she quietly asked him, "Do you want to know how Katherine and I were turned?"

_** I want to apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter; I've been working on a LOST fanfic (Boone Carlyle if you like LOST) and it's been taking a lot of my attention this week, since I'm really enjoying writing it. So, what did you guys think? I promise the next chapter will be extremely good; Katherine and Elena's backstory will finally be revealed! Thank you all for reading, and remember to review!- Charlie'sLostVampire**_


End file.
